


Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu and Kei is a marrige couple, yet Yabu doesn't love Kei at all while Kei loves Yabu with all of his heart. No matter what Yabu asks for, Kei always tries his best to fulfil it. (This chap tells about how they got into their marriage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG (There will be R and maybe NC later)  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little violence  
 **Summary :** Yabu and Kei is a marrige couple, yet Yabu doesn't love Kei at all while Kei loves Yabu with all of his heart. No matter what Yabu asks for, Kei always tries his best to fulfil it. (This chap tells about how they got into their marriage)

  
~~~  
Married in motive of money is quite popular these days, nee? Though it is obviously wrong. Well, marriage should be out of love, not out of money, right? But well, that’s what happens to this new wed. They are Kei and Yabu. Actually they were friends when they were high school. Once, Inoo have ever confessed to Yabu, but Yabu dumb him totally, he even insulted Inoo. After that confession, they separated by the graduation, and years later they met again. Then this marriage is occurring. It started about a week ago, when Yabu made the decision:  
  
Yabu’s families company called Aika Corporation is just in danger of bankruptcy. Currently, Yabu and his father is talking about it. Since Yabu Kota is the only successor, Yabu’s father thought Yabu should try to help to overcome the danger of bankruptcy.  
  
“Son… Our company won’t last for a month if this keeps goes on.” Yabu’s father said seriously to his son. Yabu nods as he also knows this situation.  
  
“I know. And Aika Corporation is our only wealth left. If we lose Aika Corporation then…” Yabu said. Well, to make it simple, if they lose Aika then, they’ll be poor, totally a poor.  
  
“We have to save our company, and FAST!” Yabu’s father said as he tries his best to think the way. Then he remembers a certain name.  
“I know!” He yelled out.  
  
“What?” Yabu asks casually before he sips his tea.  
  
“Do you still remember the boy who confessed to you years ago?” Yabu’s father asks. Yabu tried to remember but he can’t remember anything.  
  
“Nope.” He answered.  
  
“You know, the day before your high school graduation he confessed to you! You tell me about it, and said that you really weren’t interested on him. That boy… what’s his name?  I… Inoo?” Yabu’s father tried to remind his son. Then a certain name pop up on Yabu’s head.  
  
“Inoo Kei?” Yabu said.  
  
“That’s him! Yeah! Inoo Kei! I saw him on the news paper this morning…” Yabu’s father said as he messes with the news papers to search the article about Inoo.  
“Here it is!” Yabu’s father said as he gives the news paper to Yabu.  
“You know ‘K-entertainment’? That famous entertainment agency! He’s the owner of that agency! See?” Yabu’sa father said in such high spirit while pointing the said article.  
  
“Hmmm I know… so what?” Yabu asks. Somehow he has such bad feeling with this.  
  
“Come on, son! Use your brain! You can be rich in no time if you marry him! He’s interested at you anyway!” Yabu’s father said. Yabu almost chokes on his tea.  
  
“HUH?It was like years ago! He might even doesn’t remember me now! Beside if he still remember about me, I doubt he still likes me. Even if he still likes me, I NEVER want to marry him!” Yabu said. Yabu’s father shakes his head.  
  
“I didn’t tell you to stay married to him forever. Listen. Marry him, takes all of his money, then divorce him. Then Aiki Corporation will be saved! You’ll get rich in no time too!” Yabu’s father said care-freely. Yabu thinks about it, and he thinks his father is right.  
“Why don’t you go to K-entertainment building and meet him. Ask him whether he still likes you or not. If he still likes you, then ask him to marry you!” Yabu’s father said. Though it sounds a bit out of mind, but worth of trying, so Yabu agrees.  
  
“Alright. I’ll try.”  
  
\--  
  
The next day, early in the morning, Yabu goes to this K-entertainment. A lot of singers, actresses, and actors are there. Yabu straightly goes to the front desk to ask about Kei.  
  
“Good morning. I’m Yabu Kota. Is Inoo Kei here?” Yabu asks casually. The girl on the front desk looks at her laptop.  
  
“He is present here. But I do believe you don’t have appointment to meet Inoo-sama.” The girl said. Yabu nods.  
  
“I do not have it. But I wanna see him.” Yabu said, rather impolitely. The girl shakes his head.  
  
“I cannot do that sir. You have to have an appointment.” The girl said. Yabu rolled his eyes.  
  
“Is that so? Jaa, I’ll just forcefully meet him…” Yabu said as he trespass to the lift, he’s going to the ‘president office’.  
  
“Security! Stop him!” The girls yell out. But too late, Yabu already closed the lift’s door and he’s already going to the top floor when Inoo’s office is.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo is in his office, he is sitting on his chair while looking at the cover of one of his singer’s album.  His secretary is right beside him, waiting for him to comment on the album cover.  
  
“I think you have to give Rei’s color image on this. I mean, his image is ‘green’ right. So add some green things on its cover, so the fans would recognized that this is Rei’s album once they see it. Beside I think it’ll make more selling too.” Inoo finally gives the comment.  
  
“Hai. I’ll tell that to Rei-san, right away.” His manager, Tsubaki, said. Then Inoo hears so voices from outside. It’s rare to hear noises around here, since this is the top floor. The bands or artists who are practicing should be 9 floors away.  
  
“What’s outside? Why are they so noisy?” Inoo asks as he gets his paper work.  
  
“Our apology, Inoo-sama. There’s a little intruder. The security said he wanted to see you, but he doesn’t have an appointment and he barge in just like that.” Tsubaki said politely. Inoo nods.  
  
“Sou ka… maybe a reporter?” Inoo asks.  
  
“I think so too, sir. But I do believe the security said his name was Yabu Kota. And I never heard of that name interviewing anywhere.” Tsubaki said. Right that moment, Inoo dropped his pen and freezes at his place.  
“Sir?”  
  
“Who? Tsubaki, tell me who is the intruder’s name!” Inoo said, a little yelling.  
  
“Yabu Kota, sir…?” Tsubaki just replied. Once Inoo heard that name again, he stands up and runs to the door of his office. He wants to see it himself. Is it really that Yabu Kota he knows from high school?  
Inoo opens the door and sees Yabu is being held by some of his securities persons. Inoo’s eyes get widen, he doesn’t believe what he saw. He haven’t seen Yabu Kota for 6 years, and now, he’s appear before him.  
  
“Let him go!” Inoo said firmly. The security guards get confused.  
“I said, let him go!” Inoo repeat. Then the security guards lets Yabu go.  
  
“Tsk.” Yabu rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yabu… Kota…-san?” Inoo said.  
  
“Yeah…” Yabu said plainly. Inoo smiles widely.  
  
“I’m really pleased to see you again! Please come in~” Inoo said as he leads Yabu to his office. Inoo told Tsubaki to leave them alone too, so now, only Yabu and Inoo are in Inoo’s office. Yabu sits across Inoo and Inoo pours him some tea.  
  
“Douzo~” Inoo said as he offers the tea. Yabu rolled his eyes again.  
  
“Let’s just straight forward, ‘kay? The reason I came here…” Yabu said. He sounds so impolite. But well, Inoo doesn’t mind.  
  
“Yes?” Inoo asks.  
  
“I just wanted to ask, do you still love me?” Yabu asks. Inoo’s eyes get widen. He never thought someone who dumb him 6 years ago would ask that kind of thing to him now.  
  
“…Well… I do… I still love you so much…”Kei smiled. Yup~ Even after 6 years, he still loves Yabu.  
  
“Jaa, let’s get married?” Yabu said before he sips his tea. Inoo’s eyes once again get wider. Again, he never think this kind of opportunity would come.  
  
“Eh? But? Why so sudden?” Inoo asks. Yabu rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t ask too much would you? You love me, and I love you, so let’s just get married?” Yabu asks, he’s rather forcing though. And he lied about he loves Inoo.  
Inoo smiled widely. This has been his dream since high school to have Yabu for his own, and finally now, Yabu propose him. Though he knows Yabu lied about loving him, but a dream within reach is not easy to let go, right? Without thinking much he answers :  
  
“Un. With pleasure~”  
  
And so… 6 days afterwards, they got married. But wait, this is not the end yet, because…  
This is the beginning of Inoo Kei’s—or should it be ‘Yabu Kei’—hellish life.  
TBC  
~~~

How's the first chap?  
This chap will have a little violence in it,  
Especially to Kei nee...  
Maa, hope you like it~

 

Please do leave me a comment nee~  
I'll be please to have a comment from you!

and,  
 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Soon To Be Lovely Marriare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting the marrige, finally Kei lives as Yabu's spouse. Though Yabu is really being a bad person here, but Kei loves him so much. Then, Yabu intend to divorce Kei.

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriare  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG (There will be R)  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, later will be violence  
 **Summary :** After accepting the marrige, finally Kei lives as Yabu's spouse. Though Yabu is really being a bad person here, but Kei loves him so much. Then, Yabu intend to divorce Kei.

  
~~~  
This is Kei’s first day as Yabu’s wife—I mean spouse—It’s the first night actually. Their wedding ceremony just ends. And Yabu is moving to Kei’s house. Though Yabu would imagine a very big mansion with butlers or maids, the reality is the opposite of it. Kei’s house is a simple 2-floors house with one bedroom and quite large backyard. Though indeed, it has such lovely atmosphere. The garden is really nice too. It’s so colorful and refreshing.  
Yabu moves in with his clothes and his dog called Pyon. Kei already packs Yabu’s things on their room and neatly prepares Yabu’s clothes on the bathroom, so Yabu can wear it after taking a nice bath. He also already prepared the bath for Yabu. He’s such nice spouse nee?

“Oi, Inoo…” Yabu said as he lies down on the bed while Inoo is tidying Yabu’s coat and Yabu’s suit.

“It should be ‘Yabu’ now though~” Inoo said jokingly.

“Tch. … Transfer me 500 million yen to my account.” Yabu said while untying his tie and throws it to the floor.

“Eh? Why do you need such large amount of money?” Kei asks as he picks up Yabu’s tie from the floor and neatly put it on the laundry basket.

“My company is dying, it needs money.” Yabu said plainly yet that’s the truth. Kei nods. To be honest, right from the start, right when Yabu asks him to marry him, Kei knows that Yabu only wants his money. But… Kei really loves Yabu, so he agreed to marry Yabu.

“Un. I’ll transfer it tomorrow.” Kei said. Without even saying ‘thanks’ Yabu nods.

“But I want it now. The soon the better.” Yabu said plainly. Kei takes his phone and unlock it. He presses the mobile-banking apps he has.

“Alright. I’ll transfer it now.” Kei said.   
“Done~” Kei said once the money had been transferred. He really transferred 500 million yen just like that.   
“How about if you take a bath now? I’ll cook you something for dinner. Do you want any specific food?” Kei asks nicely. Yabu gets up from the bed and unbuttoning his shirt, then throw it to the floor.

“Curry.” Yabu said plainly before he closes the bathroom door. Kei nods and he picks up Yabu’s shirt from the floor and puts it on the laundry basket. He even still on his wedding suit, but he goes downstairs to cook for his new husband.

\--

When Yabu gets out from the bathroom, he goes to the dining room and finds 2 portion of curry on the table. It looks so delicious and it smells good too.

“Kota~ Let’s eat?” Kei said nicely, he already changed his clothes too. He looks so cool on his casual clothes. Even he looks so cool on his casual clothes, Yabu seems not interested at all. Yabu walks towards Kei and slaps his cheek so hard.

“Don’t call me by my name, you idiot!” Yabu said. Kei tries to hold the pain and bows to him.

“Go…gomenasai…” Kei said.

“Call me ‘Yabu-san’. Got that?” Yabu said firmly before he sits on the dining room.

“Un…” Kei said. And when he’s about to sit across Yabu, Yabu yells out for Pyori.

“Pyori~ Pyori~” Yabu calls out for his dog. Then the cute yet big-sized Pyori runs to his master.   
“I would rather eat with Pyori than with you…” Yabu said coldly. Kei sighs lightly, he knows this kind of thing would happen, but he thought : it’s better living like this than losing him once again.

“Jaa… I’ll eat after you and Pyori done eating. Should I take Pyori’s food bowl and fill it with dog food here?” Kei nicely says. Yabu shakes his head.

“No. Pyori will eat that curry over there.” Yabu said as he points at a plate of curry. It is supposed to be for Kei though.

“But… that’s mine…” Kei said slowly.

“You can cook again.” Yabu said as he started to eat the delicious curry.

“I don’t have ingredients left…” Kei said. Indeed, he doesn’t have anything to cook anymore. His fridge is empty. He only have some cucumber and some eggs.

“Jaa, eat cup noodle. You’re rich, you can buy yourself a cup noodle, right?” Yabu said coldly. Pyori also started to eat Kei’s curry.

“…Hai…” Kei said sadly.

“Jaa get away from here. I don’t have apatite when you’re around, bitch.” Yabu said so rudely. Kei sighs, his eyes are getting teary.

“Don’t call me that…” Kei mumbles. Yabu stand up from his chair and once again slaps Kei’s cheek, it’s just that this time 3 times harder than before.

“I can call you whatever I want!” Yabu yells out right in front of Kei’s ear. Yabu pulls Kei’s hair.   
“Now, Go away!” Yabu said loudly again, then he throws Kei to the floor. Kei is bursting with tears already.

“..Ha..hai…” Kei said as he sobs and then he slowly walks away from the dining room.

\--

Kei is sitting on the living room, waiting for Yabu and Pyori finished their dinner. He caresses his cheeks since it is feels hurt, Yabu’s slap was indeed quite hard after all.

“I know he’s going to divorce me soon… But… I don’t want to…” Kei said to himself. Well, it has been mentioned that he knows Yabu married him just for money, and he’s not an idiot, he knows once Yabu gets the money he needs, Yabu would divorce him. And yeah, he already transferred 500 million yen, which means, Yabu already got what he wants, which means, Yabu could divorce him anytime. Why did he transfer the money anyway?

“I’ve liked him ever since 2nd grade of high school, it’s been 7 years, then I’ve been parted with him 6 years, and for 6 years too I’ve been searching for him. And now… I find him, I even married to him… I… don’t want to let it go so fast…” Kei mumbles to himself. His tears flow down slowly. By then, Yabu comes to the living room with Pyori.

“Ah! Yabu-san…” Kei greets as he wipes his tears.   
“Would you like some tea?” Kei asks nicely. He’s really acting like a good house-wive serving his husband.

“Don’t act so nice. I’m going to divorce you tomorrow anyway.” Yabu said as he sits on the couch. Hearing that word from Yabu makes Kei feels like about to break.

“Don’t say that…” Kei said sadly.

“But that’s the truth. I’m gonna ask for the divorcement paper tomorrow.” Yabu said. That is really what he’s going to do. After all he doesn’t like Inoo from the start.

“I… I know you marry me for money…” Kei said slowly. Yabu rolled his eyes.

“You know and still marry me anyway? Huh, such stupid bitch you are…” Yabu said which makes Kei’s tears roll down for more.

“I am stupid… You made me be the most stupid guy in this world… But… But… I really do love you. I’ve been searching for you for 6 years, and finally found you…” Kei said honestly. But Yabu just doesn’t care. Well he couldn’t care more. Why would he?

“So? I don’t care, Inoo.” Yabu said so casually and he sounds so care-free. Kei lowered his head. He takes a deep breath.

“But… a marriage is something pure… we can’t just end it like this… please… don’t be like this… Or at least… since this marriage already done… maybe… maybe…” Kei says while sobbing. His tears rolls down like waterfall and Yabu feels somehow sorry for him. Well… Kei looks so flawless and anyone would feel sorry if he cries so cutely like that.   
Then after a quite long pause, Kei continues, he said :

“Maybe… you should try to love me back?”

 

TBC  
 ~~~

Sorry it's late!  
Hehe~  
I got too excited to watch Sprout (Yeah, I watch it again)  
You know, Yuri is soooo cute there~  
and, then I watch Naru you ni Naru sa too~  
Kyaaah, Kei is soooo cool there~  
That's why I post it too late,  
gomen nee~

What do you think?  
Do you like it?  
and what do you think Yabu would do?  
Jaa, please do leave me a comment nee!  
I'll be pleased to get it~  
and,

**Thank you for reading!**

 


	3. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu agrees not to divorce Kei, in one condition though. Yabu's true self also raging up, but he still wants to divorce Kei badly. I wonder why.

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Yabu agrees not to divorce Kei, in one condition though. Yabu's true self also raging up, but he still wants to divorce Kei badly. I wonder why.

  
~~~  
Yabu laughs so hard, as if what Kei said was a joke. Kei cries even more and he sobs like a little kid. To be honest, he looks so cute that Yabu feels a little bit sorry.  
  
“It’s impossible for me to try to love you…” Yabu said, but this time his tone is really gentle, and it’s not a fake, it’s a purely gentle voice.  
“…but I think you can try to make me love you.” Yabu said slowly, like a shy little girl. Though Kei can hear it clearly. Kei looks at him and tilts his head.  
  
“What do you… mean?” Kei asks cutely as he wipes his tears.  
  
“Well… I’m not gonna divorce you, but I’m not gonna trying to love you, but you can try to make me fall for you, and maybe someday I really going to love you too…” Yabu said. Kei looks at Yabu happily and smiled.  
  
“Hontou?” Kei cutely asks. Actually Yabu is taken by Kei’s cuteness right now. But well, he’s trying to hang on to his ‘high’ personality.  
  
“Yeah… that’s only if you CAN though. And please do remember, _I do anything as I like_ , get it?” Yabu said. Kei smiled widely.  
  
“Un! Arigatou!”  
  
\--  
  
At night, when both Yabu and Kei is about to go to sleep, Kei gets into his room and getting ready for sleep, but then Yabu comes into the room too.  
  
“Get out.” Yabu said, he’s ‘shoo’ing Kei from the room.  
  
“Eh?” Kei tilts his head.   
  
“Get out. I don’t feel right to sleep with you, so you get out and sleep on the couch.” Yabu said. He’s being too rough on Kei, isn’t he? Well… It’s Kei’s house, yet he is asking Kei to sleep on the couch, seriously?  
  
“If you say so… then okay…” Kei said, he walks to the door while Yabu lying on the bed.  
“Oyasuminasai… Yabu-san…” Kei said nicely while switching off the light and closes the door.  
  
“Oyasumi…” Yabu replied slowly. Kei straightly goes downstairs and sits down on the couch. He grabs his high-school year book from the shelf and opens it. He looks at his friends photos and certainly there’s Yabu’s photo there too.  
  
“You didn’t change even one bit, nee…” Kei mumbles as he stares at Yabu’s photo. Jaa, if Yabu is always been like this, why does Kei likes him? What part of him does Kei like?  
“Ah! Sou da nee, I have to make a breakfast for him tomorrow! Hmmm what should I make?” Kei said cutely. He thinks of foods Yabu might like. And he comes up with something.  
“Years ago… he likes pancake so much, right? I’ll make pancake tomorrow then~ Hope he still loves pancakes as much as years ago.” Said Kei. Is that… just how much Kei likes Yabu? He even still remembers Yabu’s fav food from years ago.  
“Maa, I better go to sleep~” Kei said. He puts back the year book to its place and lies down on the couch. Then before he closes his eyes he mumbles :  
  
“I have to try my best.”  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Yabu wakes up early in the morning. Well, he has to do some stuff on his company, so he wakes up early. Pyori is next to him, looking at him cutely. Yabu pats Pyori head and climbs down from the bed. He lazily walks to the bathroom and takes his towel.  
He walks to the bathtub and find the bathtub already filled with warm water, just the way he likes it. There is various type of soaps that Yabu likes too.  
  
“…Did he prepare the bath for me?” Yabu said in confusion. He sighs and nude himself before he enters the bathtub and enjoys the water there.  
“After what I said and what I did to him… he still does this for me? … … He must have madly in love with me…” Yabu said. His tone was regretful and loving.  
“Somehow… I feel terrible for saying bad things to him…” Yabu said.  
“But… like it or not… I have to be mean on him, so he would divorce me, as soon as possible…”  Yabu said again. But why? Why does he has to be mean?  
“I have to get him divorce me… I have to act bad for a while… but… I… feel sorry if I be too mean…” Yabu said. Then he messes with his hair.  
“Arrrgghhhh I don’t know what to do!” He said in desperate.  
  
\--  
  
After having the bath, Yabu comes down to the dining room, with Pyori following him. Kei is there, already preparing pancake for Yabu and dog food for Pyori.  
  
“Ohayou, Yabu-san.” Kei said nicely as he smiles warmly to his husband. But Yabu only ‘hmm’ing him.  
“Can I eat breakfast with you and Pyori?” Kei asks politely. Yabu sits on the chair while Pyori eats its food. Yabu shakes his head and points on the floor.  
  
“Not today…” Yabu said. Somehow he’s gentler than last night.  
  
“Ah, sou… jaa, I’ll go to the living room nee~” Kei said nicely. Kei walks away from the dining room and left Yabu with Pyori. Yabu sighs.  
  
“I… don’t like being mean… but I have to…” Yabu mumbles to himself. Well, his true self is nice and kind, but the situation makes him mean and forceful. Pyori walks to his side, and brushes its head to Yabu’s legs. But then Yabu smiles, it seems like he had an idea.  
“Or maybe… … Sou I can do that! I can make him divorce me without being too mean on him!” Yabu said before he eats his pancake more.  
  
\--  
  
Once he finished eating he walks to the living room and takes his bag he’s about to go to work and Kei smiles to him.  
  
“Going to work?” Kei asks.  
  
“Yeah.” Yabu answers. Kei nods and smiles nicely. He takes a car key and gives it to Yabu.  
“And this is?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Car key, your company is quite far from here… so I thought you might want to take the car…” Kei said. Ah, he’s so considerate. Yabu is startled by Kei’s kindness and takes the car key.  
  
“Thanks.” Said Yabu, he’s still trying to be cold. But Kei replied him with a warm smile.  
  
“You’re welcome~” Kei said.  
“Ah, will you eat dinner at home?” Kei asks.  
  
“I think so.” Yabu said.  
“Jaa, I’m going. Take care of Pyori, don’t forget to feed him.” Yabu said. Half demanding, but half asking for help.  
  
“Un. Be careful nee~” Kei said as he waves his hands to Yabu. Yabu gets out from the house. Kei smiles and pats Pyori’s head. Pyori licks Kei’s legs and wags its tail.  
“You’re so cute nee~” Kei said.  
“I’m going to do my best so that Yabu would fall for me~” Kei said nicely.  
“Jaa, I have to go to work now, I’ll come home before dinner and definitely will cook nice dinner~ You come with me, Pyori?” Kei asks to Pyori. Pyori barks as if he does understand.  
  
\--  
Then at night, Kei already cooks dinner. He made such nice dinner, he also done preparing the bath. Pyori’s bowl also filled with its food and Kei had put the bowl beside the dining room. Just when Kei finished preparing the dinner, Yabu comes home, Kei can hear Yabu opens the door and saying ‘Tadaima’.  
  
“Yabu-san?” Kei happily runs to the door.  
“Okaerinasai~” Kei said just like a good wife he is. But Yabu is not alone. He’s with someone else. He’s with someone handsome.  
“Who’s he?” Kei asks. Yabu smiled nicely to the handsome guy and holds the handsome guy’s hand while leading him to come inside, after that Yabu answers:  
  
“He’s Hikaru. He’s my boyfriend.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

So? How's that~  
As the stories goes, it would be more cleared up~  
Like:  
why does Kei likes Yabu.  
or Why does Yabu have to divorce Kei  
or Why Yabu rejected Kei years ago  
or what kind of thing happened years ago...

Jaa,  
please do leave me a comment nee  
I'll be pleased to get it~

and,  
 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei got a little angry about what Yabu has done. so he goes to the park with Pyori, and somehow, he told a little bit about the past to Tsubaki, his assistant.

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama  
 **Summary :** Kei got a little angry about what Yabu has done. so he goes to the park with Pyori, and somehow, he told a little bit about the past to Tsubaki, his assistant.

  
~~~  
“Bo—boyfriend?” Kei shutters. Well, can’t blame him, right? His husband just bring someone else so-called ‘boyfriend’ to his house.  
  
“Yes~ Ah, gomen nee, I was really hard on you yesterday…” Yabu said nicely. Why is he being very nice now? Hikaru smiled nicely to Kei and he even bows a little.  
  
“Hika, he’s Inoo Kei. The one I told you about…” Yabu said to Hikaru. Hikaru nods and pouts.  
  
“But you really going to divorce him, right?” Hikaru said. Yabu nods and pats Hika’s head.  
  
“Of course, honey~” Yabu said. It breaks Kei’s heart alright.  
“Ah, Inoo, have you cook dinner? I want to eat with Hika~” Yabu said happily. Kei swears, if he doesn’t love Yabu, he would already chop Yabu into pieces.  
  
“I… have.” Kei said, he sounds rather sad. Yabu smiled nicely.  
  
“Thank you!” Yabu said cheerfully before he grabs Hikaru’s hands and lead him to the dining room. Just when Yabu and Hika are out of Inoo’s sight, Inoo yells out.  
  
“Pyori! Let’s go out for a walk!” He said, while putting a leash on Pyori’s collar. Then he gets out from the house. He runs off. Pyori runs along with him. Then Kei stops on the park. Anyone would think he wants to cry, but actually…  
  
“Angghhh I’m so angry! I want to chop him into pieces!” said Kei while punching the pillar of the monkey-bar. Pyori brushes his head against Kei’s legs.  
“But… there’s no way I can do that… I love him too much…” said Kei while patting Pyori’s head. Some tears flows down his cheek and he sits on the bench. He sighs as he feels so much pain his chest.  
  
“Inoo-san?” suddenly, his assistant, Tsubaki appear.  
  
“Tsubaki?” Kei said to make sure it is Tsubaki.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Tsubaki asks as he goes to the vending machine to buy some drinks.  
  
“Nothing really…” Kei lied. Tsubaki sighs and gives a can of drink for his boss.  
  
“This is about your husband, is it?” Tsubaki said. He’s right alright. Kei sighs as he has been busted.  
  
“Yeah… he suddenly came home with his boyfriend. It makes me hurt so much…” Kei said. Well, Kei has known Tsubaki for years already, and for him Tsubaki is a good-friend. He can at least share that much.  
  
“Gomen nee, but why did you even married him to begin with? You know he only want your money, and you knew how his behavior is, so… I’m really sorry to say this, Kei, but are you an idiot?” Tsubaki said. He doesn’t even use ‘-san’ anymore which means he’s really getting serious to talk with Kei.  
  
“Much or less I am… Well… I love him so much… so I agreed…” Kei said. Tsubaki can’t think of why Kei can like that kind of guy, what part of Yabu that Kei likes?  
  
“Why… why you love him?” Tsubaki asks before he drinks his canned tea.  
  
“It happened 7 years ago… he was my classmate. Well, pretty much he was a guy who always being bullied. Girls in my classed loved to bully him. At time to time his bags were on the pond or on the roof top. Almost every day he got punched here and there by the boys.” Kei tells the story. So Yabu was bullied? But hey, so what? It doesn’t explain why Kei likes him.  
  
“So? You liked him because he was bullied? Don’t tell me you were sorry for him and all…” Tsubaki said. Kei giggles and shakes his head.  
  
“Nah. What makes I love him is… even if he was bullied, he always smile for everyone, even to those who bullied him. He always kind to anyone. The day when I met him, he smiled nicely to me. Indeed his smile was very beautiful, up until now his smile is beautiful! But my feeling for him grows stronger when that faithful day come…  
  
 _-7 years ago, 1 st day of Christmas holiday-_  
Kei walks alone, actually he’s running away from home. He didn’t have jacket or gloves. And it’s snowing hardly, it’s so cold. Kei sulks in the park, all alone. Just by then a certain figure comes and sees Kei sulking alone. He actually walking home from shopping, but Kei’s angelic figure catches his attention.  
  
“Aren’t you cold?” Yabu asks. Kei looks at Yabu and nods. Well, he is cold. Yabu smiles and takes off his scarf, then he gives it to Kei.  
“Jaa, you can wear this~” Yabu said nicely. Kei smiles and takes the scarf, then he wears it. Yabu sits beside Kei.  
“Why are you alone?” Yabu asks again.  
  
“I ran away from home…” Kei said honestly. Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Why?” Yabu asks curiously.  
  
“…Family issues… it makes me feel so unwanted somehow, so I ran away…” Kei said as he tries to warm up himself. Yabu sighs and shakes his head.  
  
“You know… you shouldn’t run away, since it’s a good thing for you to have a family~” Yabu said nicely. Kei sighs and shakes his head.  
  
“Well… it might be true, but I can’t stand it anymore…” Kei said. Yabu nods.  
  
“Jaa, won’t you come to live with me until you ready to go home?” Yabu asks. Ah, how sweet of him. Then Kei happily nods. And so they live together.  
  
 _-7 years ago, 3 rd day of Christmas holiday-_  
Yabu and Kei live together for 3 days now, and apparently, they are already becomes a good friend. Since Yabu doesn’t have so many friends, Kei is the only good-friend Yabu has. Yabu tells everything to Kei, and so do Kei to Yabu.  
  
“Nee, Kota~” Kei said said. Yabu is chopping some carrots but he pays attention to Kei.  
  
“Yeah?” Yabu asks.  
  
“I wanna tell you something…” Kei said. Yabu keeps chopping the carrots.  
  
“Go on.” Yabu said.  
  
“…I’ve made up with my mother... so I’m going back to my home tomorrow…” Kei said slowly. Yabu got surprised, and accidently cuts his own finger.  
  
“You what?!” Yabu asks to make sure, he hides his wounded finger so Kei wouldn’t notice.  
  
“I’m going home… But don’t worry! I’ll always come to visit you, and we can always talk like we always do~” Kei said nicely. Yabu seems so sad and he sighs.  
  
“Hontou?” Yabu asks. Kei nods.  
  
“Un~” Kei said nicely.   
  
\--  
  
Later that day, at night, Yabu and Kei is about to sleep, but Yabu can’t sleep even a second. Kei notices that and got a little worried.  
  
“What’s wrong, Kota?” Kei ask, Yabu looks sad, he turns to look to Kei, then suddenly Yabu hugs Kei. Kei got tangled.  
“Eh?  What’s wrong?” Kei asks. Then Yabu buried his head to Kei’s chest and said :  
  
“Please don’t leave… You’re so precious to me… I don’t want you to leave…”  
  
…Ever since that day, he turns so sweet to me and cared for me the most. But then, when we got into our senior year, Yabu made distance with me, and he even never want to say my name any more, he acts like he didn’t even know me.” Said Kei. So that’s what happen years ago, but why Yabu made a distance? Why so sudden?  
  
“and then…?” Tsubaki asks. Kei looks down and sad. He pats Pyori’s head, before he answers :  
  
“Then… the bully bullied him more,  
And …  
He blamed me for that…”  
  
TBC  
~~~

 

How was it?  
Yabu was sweet back then,  
but what didn't Kei said _'he didn't change a bit'_?  
Well, you'll find out about that on the next chap!  
jaa,  
please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it~  
and,

** Thank you for reading! **


	5. Soon to be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip it for now~

**Title :** Soon to be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary :** Let's skip it for now~

  
~~~  
Wait. Why blame it on Kei? He didn’t have anything to do with the bully, right? Tsubaki looks at Pyori and pats its head before he asks.  
  
“What happened afterwards?” Tsubaki asks. Looks like he wants to know more. Maybe he got interested?  
  
“Well, he left some notes in locker shoes like ‘stay away from me.’ Or ‘from now on we’re not friends’. He sent me 12 letters to me, and everything is about he wants to me to stay away. I really don’t have any clue why he did that.” Kei explained. Tsubaki nods and he thinks there’s something off.  
  
“Do you still have the letters?” Tsubaki asks. Kei nods.  
  
“Yeah, I still keep it on my room. Why?” Kei asks. Yeah, why Tsubaki asks? Is it even important?  
  
“If my guess are correct… ah, never mind, just bring those letters to office tomorrow, I’ll show you what I am thinking right now tomorrow.” Tsubaki said. Kei tilts his head. Sometimes he just don’t understand Tsubaki. But he nods anyway.  
  
“Un. I’ll bring it tomorrow. Nee, Tsubaki, when will Yuya got back from the tour?” Kei asks. Alright, Yuya he’s talking about is Takaki Yuya, one of his singers on K-entertainment.  
  
“Tomorrow afternoon, I already called his assistant to meet you at 4 PM and report about the tour too.” Tsubaki said. Kei nods.   
  
“Move it to 2 PM, I have to get home at 4 PM, I have to cook for my husband~” Kei said nicely. Even after what happen he still wants to cook for Yabu? Ah, he’s so nice.  
  
“After he hurt you, you still want to cook for him? I can’t believe you, Kei. He really made you into an idiot.” Tsubaki said as he giggles and shakes his head while Kei just raises his shoulder while laughing lightly.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, after Yabu went to work, Kei goes to work too. He brought Pyori along with him. Well, he just like Pyori, no particular reason why he brought Pyori along. He also brought the letters for Tsubaki to read.  
  
“Good morning, Kei-sama.” Tsubaki said. When he’s at work, he respect Kei so much, that’s why he uses ‘-sama’ in Kei’s name.  
  
“Stop calling me that, would you?” Kei said as he giggles while Tsubaki helps him with his bag. Kei sits on his chair and looks into his paper works.  
“So YamaChii duet will have another concert? Whoa, they are famous nee~” Kei said as he looks at his paper work, he signs it as he agrees with it.  
“Ah, Tsubaki, I brought the letters I told you about, all 12 of them, get it on my bag.” Kei said as he reads another of his paper work. Tsubaki looks for it as ordered and found it immediately.  
  
“Can I read it, Kei-sama?” Tsubaki said, he’s being polite again. Kei is too serious on his work so he just nods while reading his work. Tsubaki take a look on those letters. They’re 12 letters :  
  


  

  1. To my own will, I never want to see you –Yabu Kota
  

  2. Me and you are no longer friends.
  

  3. Stay away from me.
  

  4. Away as far as you can.
  

  5. You are the most annoying person in the world.
  

  6. Your appearance makes me hates you.
  

  7. Thread might be the only way to keep you away.
  

  8. Me and you will never meet again after graduation, that’s good.
  

  9. Mother knows the best, and my mother said to go away from you.
  

  10. And we are no longer friends!
  

  11. Want you to stay away from my sight.
  

  12. From now on we’re not friends.
  



Tsubaki reads all of it, and finds it something is off.   
  
“Is this in the right order?” Tsubaki asks. Kei shakes his head while still reading his papers works.   
“Hmmmm…” Tsubaki thinks. Tsubaki is really genius, though Kei is smarter, at least if it is about work, Kei is smarter. Then Tsubaki realized something.   
“Kei-sama!” Tsubaki said. Kei looks at Tsubaki.   
  
“Yes?” Kei asks. Tsubaki shows the letters that has been reassembled. Kei looks at it for a while before he finally notices something. This is how it looks like after the reassemble :   
  


  

  1. Your appearance makes me hates you.
  

  2. Mother knows the best, and my mother said to go away from you.
  

  3. Thread might be the only way to keep you away.
  

  4. Me and you will never meet again after graduation, that’s good.
  

  5. And we are no longer friends!
  

  6. Want you to stay away from my sight.
  

  7. Me and you are no longer friends.
  

  8. To my own will, I never want to see you 
  

  9. Stay away from me.
  

  10. Away as far as you can
  

  11. From now on we’re not friends.
  

  12. You are the most annoying person in the world.
  



Have you notices it too? If you haven’t try to read only the green words. Kei can’t believe it, after all these years, he just noticed it now. Somehow he hates himself.   
  
“How did you…?” Kei looks at Tsubaki. Good question, how Tsubaki can notices about that.   
  
“I just thought the words orders are weird. I mean, won’t you use ‘I’ instead of ‘me’ on the first word of a sentences?” Tsubaki said. Indeed he’s right.    
“Also…” Tsubaki paused. Kei tilts his head.   
  
“Also?” Kei asks. Tsubaki made a long paused and Kei is waiting for an answer. Just by then someone enters Kei’s office. It’s Takaki.   
  
“Kei-chan~ Long time no see, I just got back home from my tour~” Takaki said. Kei smiles to him and nods.   
  
“Yeah I know that~ and you sure make a lot of money from that tour~” Inoo said jokingly, though it is right that Takaki made a lot of money out of that tour.   
  
“I heard you’re married already. Anou saa, I just left you for a week and you married someone? Seriously, you didn’t even call me to tell it to me!”  Takaki said nicely. Well, this two has been a good friends since they are high-school.   
“So? Who’s the lucky person?” Takaki asks.   
  
“Yabu Kota…” Kei said. Takaki freezes in an instant. He looks at Kei like he doesn’t believe it.   
  
“What’s wrong, Yuya?” Kei asks. Takaki looks down and looks at Tsubaki, while Tsubaki sighs.   
“What? Did you both know something, didn’t you?” Kei asks. Indeed, Tsubaki and Takaki looked like they are hiding something. Tsubaki and Takaki looked at each other and make a serious eye contact.   
  
“Should we… say it?” Takaki asks to Tsubaki. Tsubaki raises his shoulders and sighs.   
  
“Maybe… just maybe, it’s better to tell?” Tsubaki said. Kei don’t get even a single thing about what Tsubaki and Takaki talked about.   
  
“What is this actually? What are you both talking about?” Kei asks. Takaki holds Kei’s hand and leads him to the couch. Takaki made Kei sits on it, then Takaki sits across Kei while Tsubaki sits beside Takaki.   
  
“…I didn’t witness all of it, but I do know a part of it…” Takaki said. Kei doesn’t get it, he doesn’t understand about what Takaki said.   
  
“…Kei, actually, when you were 3rd grade of high school, I was 1st grade of high school… in the same school as you…” Tsubaki said. So, Tsubaki attended the same high school as Kei? Now, that’s new.   
“…and I also witness a part of it…” Tsubaki said.   
  
“It? What’s ‘it’ you talked about?” Kei asks. He’s really curious about this. Tsubaki looks at Takaki with an uncertain look. Takaki looks at Tsubaki with a convincing look.   
  
“It’s about your and Yabu’s past…” Tsubaki said.   
“I didn’t know that it was Yabu Kota, that’s why I didn’t really give a reaction when Yabu came here for the first time, but… when you told me about your past last night, I realized that the one I saw that day was Yabu.” Tsubaki continued. Takaki sighs.   
  
“Then Tsubaki asked me about it last night, and I told him, the one we saw that day was Yabu.” Takaki said. Kei got even more confused.   
  
“What are you guys trying to say?” Kei asks. Yeah, what’s all this? And what does Takaki means by ‘the one we saw was Yabu.’? Tsubaki and Takaki takes a deep breath, as if they are gathering courage or something like it. Then both of them said clearly :   
  
“…We saw your mother and Yabu having a quarrel…”   
  
TBC  
~~~

 

Alright?  
What do you think?  
What kind of past they have? *wink*  
Oh, I've said it before right? That there will be R?  
Well, 2 chaps from now is an R,  
So, please watch out if you're underage,  
I'll put it into a spoiler though, so if you don't want to read the R part,  
you can just not open the spoiler~ 

Jaa,  
That's it for today~

** Thanks for reading! **


	6. Soon to be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip it...

**Title :** Soon to be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary :** Let's skip it...

  
~~~  
“Eh? What?” Kei asks. He didn’t know his mother knows Yabu.  
  
“Did you remember the first day we got into our class as 3rd grader?” Takaki asks. Kei nods as he remembers that.  
“Actually, that day, I ditched the class and went out for a walk on the school’s garden, then…  
  
Takaki was taking a walk alone on the school garden. He lies down behind the bushes so teaches won’t see them. Then, someone comes, he’s also a student.  
  
“Who are you? 1st year?” Takaki asks as he lies down.  
  
“Yes, my name is Arioka Tsubaki.” Tsubaki said. Takaki nods.  
  
“Nee, that’s Inoo-senpai’s boyfriend, right?” Tsubaki asks as he points at Yabu who is picking up his books from the pond.  
  
“Nope. They’re just best-friends. Why you ask?” Takaki asks. Tsubaki giggles.  
  
“Well, there are a lot of rumors about Inoo-senpai dating that guy, I don’t know his name though, but I know his face. You know, Inoo-senpai is really famous among the 1st years, because of his amazing speech on the opening ceremony. I just thought I want to know what kind of boyfriend Inoo-senpai has. But he isn’t Inoo-senpai’s boyfriend, that’s a relive~” Tsubaki said. Takaki looked at him in such teasing face.  
  
“You liked Kei?” Takaki asks. Tsubaki nods shyly.  
“Gomen, but he’s mine~” Takaki lied. Tsubaki got pale, Takaki laughs.  
“Nah, I’m joking. Kei doesn’t have a boyfriend.” Takaki said. Just when Tsubaki is about to yell at Takaki for teasing him, they heard a loud noise of slap. Someone is slapping someone. Tsubaki and Takaki look to the pond and they find Kei’s mother slapping Yabu.  
  
“Eh? Isn’t that Kei’s mother?” Takaki mumbles. Kei’s mother looks hatefully to Yabu and slaps him again. Faintly, Tsubaki and Takaki can hear what they are talking about.  
  
“I do not want you near my son! Get out of his sight, or I’ll ruin your life… no not just your life, your family’s life will be ruined too!” Kei’s mother said. Well, Kei’s mother is the owner of a big company, a very big one, and it has effect to so many companies in Japan. It’s easy for her to make Yabu’s parents to be unemployed. And Yabu aware of that.  
  
“Why?” Yabu asks sadly. Kei’s mother laughs evilly and looks at Yabu in such disgust look.  
  
“Why you ask? Because you certainly don’t deserve my son. Beside, Kei is not a gay, and even if he is then he would fall for a gentle boy like Okamoto not like you…” Kei’s mother said. Yes, she is mean. Yabu looked down and looks to Kei’s mother softly.  
  
“I may not suit for him… I know that… he’s popular and all while I am just a bullied boy… but I feel comfortable around him, and so does him! He feels comfortable around me, he said it himself!” Yabu argues, but Kei’s mother once again looked down on Yabu and laughs at him.  
  
“You? Made my son feel comfortable? There’s no way Kei can get comfortable with someone like you!” Kei’s mother said. From the bushes, Takaki and Tsubaki still looking at them and listen their conversation.  
  
“But I told you th—“ when Yabu is about to argue, Kei’s mother cuts his words.  
  
“Leave him! Make him hate you! Or else… I going to ruin your life, kid. I’m serious.” Kei’s mother said. Then she left Yabu alone, crying silently.  
  
“I will never leave Kei’s side!” Yabu yells out. Kei’s mother heard it and stops his steps and looks back to Yabu.  
  
“My people will get you and beat you up if you seriously don’t want to stay away… Remember that!” Kei’s mother said.  
  
… that’s what happened. We don’t know what happened afterwards, but a week after that, Yabu started to make a distance with you.” Takaki said. Kei is shock to hear that, he never know his mother would do such stuff.  
  
“Then Takaki and I agree not to tell anyone about it.” Tsubaki said. Kei nods.  
  
“So that’s what happened! By the way, Tsubaki, this is the first time I heard that you like me~” Inoo said happily. Rather than sad, Inoo looks happy.  
  
“Eh? Why do you look so happy?” Tsubaki asks.  
  
“Well, if it is because of the thread, then, Yabu doesn’t really hate me, right? If that’s the case, I can fix it in instant~” Kei said. Well, he’s right though, if Yabu made distance with him because of the thread then he can fix it and that means Yabu didn’t hate him.  
  
“But, Kei… He still mean to you now…” Tsubaki said.  
“and even if that’s because your mother’s thread, then… why did your mother agreed for your marriage? Your mother even come to your wedding, Kei.” Tsubaki said. He got a point though.  
  
“Kei… I know you’re upset to lose the Yabu you love, but, isn’t this enough? Let him go, divorce him. You can’t stay suffering like this…” Takaki said. Tsubaki nods, indicating that he agrees with it.  
  
“No! I’m not going to divorce him!” Kei said.  
“I know there’s an acceptable reason for him to be mean at me now…” Kei said again. Looks like he loves Yabu so much that he doesn’t want to let go.  
  
“Yeah, he has! And his reason is because he wants to you to divorce him so he can marry his boyfriend!” Tsubaki said. Sou da nee, if Yabu doesn’t mind with the marriage, then why he brought Hikaru? Why did he shows his so-called boyfriend to Kei?  
  
“…I’ll somehow figure it out… for now, let me have him…” Kei said softly.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, after going to the grocery shopping with Pyori, Kei goes home to cook for his husband. He wants to make special dishes tonight, somehow, he got too happy to know that Yabu didn’t hate him.  
After he finished cooking, he waited for Yabu to come home on the living room as he reads the magazines. Well, reading magazines are important for his work. He’s working on entertainment industries after all. But after 3 hours of waiting, Yabu hasn’t come home yet.  
  
“Nee, Pyori, isn’t he late?” Kei says worriedly. He worried that something might happened to Yabu. Pyori seems to worry about Yabu too.  
“Pyori, why don’t you eat your dinner first, I’ll wait a little longer.” Kei said as he puts down Pyori’s bowl and let Pyori eats. Pyori eats its food while Kei tries to call Yabu’s phone. But no answers. Now, he’s getting even more worried.  
  
“I wonder if he’ll be alright…” Kei said worriedly. Kei walks back and forth. He is doing it like an hour, just walking back and forth while trying to call Yabu. He even calls for Yabu 54 times already, but no answers at all.  
  
“Where is he? Oh my I’m so worried about him…” Kei said worriedly. Pyori sits near the couch while looking at Kei. Then Pyori brushes its head against Kei’s leg, it looks like Pyori wanted to calmed Kei down.  
  
“I’m so worried about him, Pyori… I don’t want anything bad to happen to him…” Kei said honestly. Then he sees the clock, it’s 11 PM already, usually, Yabu would get home at 6. Kei got even more worried. He keeps on trying to call Yabu, until he heard someone opens the door. Kei immediately runs to the door with Pyori to see who opened the door, and it is Yabu. But then he falls down to the floor, Kei got panic seeing Yabu like that. Kei runs to Yabu and hugs him,  
  
“Kota, are you alright?!”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright how's that?  
I said on the previous chap that chap 7 would be R right?  
I got it wrong... Actually next chap will be NC,  
Gomen for that...  
But don't worry!  
I'll put the NC on a spoiler so if you don't want to read it,  
just don't open it...  
Jaa, that's it for today~ 

** Thanks for reading nee~ **   



	7. Soon to be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu came home with... well... bad condition, and somehow it leads to a confession about the past.

**Title :** Soon to be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** exclude the NC : ~1200, include the NC : ~1800  
 **Rating :** NC (under spoiler~)  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Smut  
 **Summary :** Yabu came home with... well... bad condition, and somehow it leads to a confession about the past.

  
~~~  
Well, to say if he’s alright or not… maybe he’s alright, he’s just badly drunk. Kei picks Yabu up from the floor and takes him to the couch.  
  
“Agghh… I smell so much alcohol…” Kei said slowly as he puts down Yabu on the couch. Yabu opened his eyes and looks at Kei. He looks so drunk alright.  
“What happened to you? Why are you drunk?” Kei asks. But… Yabu is drunk, too drunk to even understand what Kei asks him or even recognize Kei.  
  
“Who are *hiccup* you? Are you *hiccup* an Angel?” Yabu said as he smiles like an idiot. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No… I’m Ke—“ before Kei even can answer, Yabu hugs Kei and laughs lightly.  
  
“Nee, Angel-san, *hiccup* you’re so beautiful nee! *hiccup* But my spouse is the *hiccup* most beautiful person *hiccup* in this woooorld~” Yabu said, Kei can’t believe what he heard. Yabu lets go of the hug.  
“Demo nee… *hiccup* I can’t stay with him… *hiccup* I have to divorce him *hiccup* because if I don’t *hiccup* his mother ruin my life agaaaaiiiiinnn~~” said Yabu before he laughs sarcastically. ‘again’? so it did happen once?  
  
“Again?” Kei asks as he unbutton Yabu’s shirt. Well, Inoo needs to help Yabu to change his clothes, because Yabu’s shirt is wet by some alcohol.  
  
“Un… *hiccup* she did once!” Yabu said while pointing his index finger and then he laughs.  
“She burned my house! *hiccup* then she paid the bullies to bully me! *hiccup* she’s soooo meeeaaaan~” Yabu said while his head moving here and there. Kei patiently tries to puts on a T-shirt to Yabu while listening carefully.  
“and when ever Kei-chan greets me *hiccup* she would ask the bully to beat me up after school… *hiccup* it was sooo hurt! *hiccup* It was so scaryyyy~” Yabu said. Kei can’t believe that his mother did that. She even burned down Yabu’s house. Poor Yabu.  
  
“Why… don’t you try to tell him that his mother was threading you?” Kei asks. Yabu laughs loudly and sits down. He pinches Kei’s cheek.  
  
“Angel-san, if I could do that I already did! *hiccup* but nee… his mother said *hiccup* if he ever know about it then… *hiccup* she would take Kei to Canada *hiccup* and if she did that… *hiccup* I would never meet him again…” Yabu said sadly. So what actually happened? Kei really wants to know, but Yabu’s condition is not that good to explain. Kei takes some water and give it to Yabu.  
  
“Here, drink some, it would lessen the hiccups.” Kei said. Yabu smiled and drinks it.  
  
“Angel-san is really nice nee! My spouse also a nice persooooon~ ahahahaha~ He’s so gentle and loving too~” Yabu said, his body can’t stop moving. It’s keep moving right and left. Kei smiled when he heard that.  
  
“Jaa, why don’t we go upstairs and you should take some rest.” Kei said nicely. Yabu nods and smiles widely. He hugs Kei and laughs without a reason.  
  
“Pick me up~ brrriiiinnnggg me theeeeere!” Yabu said like a little kid while laughing. Kei nods and piggy back Yabu to the room. Kei climbs the stairs with Yabu on his back and he enters the room. He puts down Yabu on the bed.  
  
“Jaa, please have a rest for now?” Kei said nicely. Kei thought the stories can wait. He thought Yabu’s condition is his priority right now. And when Kei is about to leave, Yabu hugs Kei from behind and pulls him to the bed.  
  
“Nee… Angel-san! You’re an Angel right? Can you graaaant my wish? I wiiiish I caaan have a happy marriage with Keeeeiiii! Not like thiiiisss!” Yabu said. Kei can’t move since Yabu holds his hands tightly. Yabu is still so drunk that he doesn’t know that he’s talking to Kei, not to an Angel ~~(though Kei and an Angel might look alike *wink*)~~  
“Because nee…” Yabu said, then his tears rolls down like a water fall, it even wets Kei’s shirt.  
“I looooooveeeeeeee hiiim so  much~ Love him sooooo muuuuuuuuch!” Yabu yells out while his head is moving here and there. Kei is startled when he heard it.  
“I’ve always love him foooooorrr 8 yeeeaaarrs!”  Yabu said before he patheticly laughs. Kei is even more surprised to hear it. Kei keeps in silent as he’s too shock to hear those confessions.  
“If you can’t make out marriage happppppyyyyy~ then… won’t you have sex with me? *laughs pathetically* Because you really look like Kei… and I want hiiiiim baaaaaaadly!” Yabu said like a little kid wants a candy bar so badly. Kei got even more surprised. All this time, he thought Yabu hates him to the very single part of him, but now he knows the truth.  
  
“Un… let’s have it if you want…” Kei said while he still startled with what happened. Yabu smiled nicely while his eyes look so lustful already.  
  
[ **NC part** ]*-*  
“Ariiiigatooouuu, Angel-san!” Yabu said happily before he climbs to the top of Kei and kissing him wildly. While kissing he unbuttoning Kei’s shirt.  
“Angel-san, you look so seexy!” Yabu said while licking Kei’s neck. Kei can smell strong alcohol on Yabu, but faintly Kei also smells Yabu’s scent.  
  
“Nggghhh~ Be ge—gentle…” Kei said. Well, this is his first time after all, he wants it gently. Yabu doesn’t seem to care. Well, he’s badly drunk, he’ll do anything he wants.  
  
\--  
Right now, Kei is naked as well as Yabu. Yabu already done with preparing Kei’s hole too, Kei moans slowly when Yabu pulls out his finger. Yabu is still badly drunk, his vision is not so clear, he even have a trouble on aiming his member to Kei’s hole, but Kei helped him. Kei gently guided Yabu’s member to his hole.  
  
“Angel-san… *hiccup* your hands are soft~” Yabu said. The hiccups are back. Kei smiles and whispers ‘arigatou’ before he moaned hardly because Yabu’s member is entering him.  
  
“Nggghhhhhh aaaaaahhhhh~ Kimooochhiiii~” Kei moaned. Yabu smiled widely as he starts thrusting.  
  
“Angel-san… your moan is soooo *hiccup* cute~” Yabu said while thrusting hardly to Kei’s hole. Kei can feel that Yabu’s member is brushing his hole so quickly.  
  
“Nggghhhh aaaaahhhh Ko…taa~” Kei moans. Yabu smiled so gently, it’s the smiled Kei haven’t seen for 7 years. Kei was so happy to see that smile that he circled his hands to Yabu’s neck and kisses Yabu’s lips innocently. Yabu keeps thrusting, he even raises the speed which makes Kei moaned even harder.  
“Nggghhhhh nggghh Ko… Ko…taaa nggghh~” Kei moans. Yabu spread open Kei’s leg even more and grabs Kei’s member.  
  
“Angel-san is very tight! *hiccup*Plewwweeaaassseee moan my name mooooorreeeff…” Yabu said as he thrusts again and again. Kei moans crazily as this is his first time to feel like this. This is the first time his hole ever been touched by a cock.  
“Angel-san… nggghhh~” Yabu moaned too. He still thought Kei is an angel.  
  
“Nggghhh~ No… nggghhh not ssooo fasttt nggghh~” Kei moans when Yabu increases the speed again. Yabu strokes Kei’s member slowly, up and down and then he teases Kei’s tip.  
  
“Angel-san… soo good!” Yabu said while crazily thrusting to Kei. Well, he’s drunk right now, that’s why his thrusting speed is a little bit messy, but it was sure hard. Kei feels so good, even though it is a little hurt since Yabu doing it hardly.  
  
“Pleeasee nggghhh slow ngghh down!” Kei begged. But Yabu doesn’t seem to care, then again he’s drunk, he doesn’t even know if this is a reality or not.  
  
“Noooo way~” Yabu said and ended it with laughs. Rather than slowing down his pace, Yabu raises his pace and strokes Kei’s member twice faster which makes Kei feels so good.  
  
“Yada… ngggghhh I’ll… nggghhh come… ngggh…” Kei moaned as he feels he’s about to come due too much pleasure. Yabu’s pace got faster too, it feels like he’s giving all his energy to thrusting to Kei’s hole.  
  
“Me tooo~” Yabu said. Then with one hard thrust, Yabu came inside Kei’s hole while Kei’s cum stained the bed and some of it on Yabu’s hands. Yabu licked Kei’s cum from his hands and giggles.  
  
“Angel-san is de.li.ci.ous.” Yabu said. Then Yabu pulled out from Kei’s hole, he lies down beside Kei.  
*-*  
  
  
Both of them inside the sheet, they have’t wear clothes yet though. Yabu leans his head to Kei’s shoulder, then suddenly his tears rolls down like waterfall. Kei is still panting, but he wants to know why Yabu is crying so he asks.  
  
“Why are you crying?” Kei asks. Yabu looks up to Kei in such sad expression.  
  
“I... I… just feel sad… *hiccup* because I probably never do this *hiccup* kind of thing to my own spouse…” Yabu said. Though… he just did. Kei sighs.  
  
“Yappari, he’s drunk so badly.” Kei said before he takes the glass on the night stand and gives it to Yabu.  
  
“Drink this… so your hiccup would go away again…” Kei said. Yabu just does what Kei said. Then Kei puts back the glass. Yabu hugs Kei tightly.  
  
“Nee… Angel-san… can you erase my memory?” Yabu said.  
“If my memory of Kei is gone… I probably won’t be this huuurrrttt. At least, I won’t remember that I’m in love with hiiim~” Yabu said. Kei looks at him, Kei feels so sorry for him.  
  
“Do you… feel that much pain that you want to erase your memory?” Kei asks slowly. Yabu still cries and nods.  
  
“It’s so hurt Angel-san! It’s so hurt! *sobs* It’s… hurt…” Yabu said as he cries pathetically. Kei caresses Yabu’s head and kisses his forehead.  
  
“Why does it hurt? Can you tell me the story?” Kei asks. Yabu laughs while crying. Yes, that is just how he badly drunk.  
  
“Anou nee, Angel-san… I was a bullied kid on my school while Kei was always popular among the boys or even girls. Ever since I was 1st grade of high-school, I already fall for him. He was so kind and pretty. He helped me collected my books on the pond too! He was really nice to me. I loved him since the 1st grade, but all I could do was look at him from afar. But one day, when I was 2nd grade, on the first day of Christmas holiday, a miracle happened. I saw him alone on the park. I thought that was my change to talk to him, and it went well, we even lived together for 3 days! We were best-friend and I fell for him even more. Until one day, on the first day of my 3rd year, his mother threads me. She said she’ll ruin my life if I kept seeing Kei. Of course I didn’t want to leave Kei. So I kept being friends with Kei, but then…” Yabu paused his story. Kei knows the story so far, but he doesn’t know the next part of the story. So he surely wants to hear it.  
  
“But then?” Kei asks. Yabu laughs pathetically and more tears flows down. Then Yabu said :  
  
“That thing happened to me…”  
  
TBC

~~~

Alright tomorrow,  
Yabu will tell everything that happened in the past~  
Including why he gave up on Kei,  
and why he has to divorce Kei now~  
also tomorrow,  
I'll post a one-shot~

Jaa,  
please do leave me a comment,  
I'll make me so happy~  
and,

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip it.

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1500  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary :** Skip it.

 

  
~~~  
"That thing? What thing?" Kei asks curiously. Yabu looks to Kei and he gives a cheeky smile then he laughs. Well, he is drunk after all, he bahaved like insane people.  
  
"Angel-san is such curious person nee! *laughs* Demo ii yooooo~ O will tell~ After I had a quarrel with Kei's mother, I kept on trying to get close to Kei, it was fine at first, but then Kei's mother paid the bullies to bully me more...  
  
That day, Yabu is having a lunch on his own on near the duck cage, he eats there so no one finds him, Kei is not with him since Kei have a meeting, well, Kei is a student council member. Yabu thought he'll be fine if he eats there, he thought the bullies won't find him, but he was wrong.  
  
"Ah! Isn't it Mr. Pathetic?" girl1 said sarcasticly. The other girls laughs. Then those gilrs walk towards Yabu. Yabu puts back his food inside his bag and hide it so the bullies won't throw away his food.  
  
"Wha--what do you want?" Yabu asks with scared tone.  
  
"We want you to stay away from Inoo. Got that, pathetic-san?" said girl2 before the girls laugh too.  
  
"His mother nee, paid us just to bully you! So if you keep stay close with Inoo, we'll keep bullying you~" Said girl3. Yabu knows this will happen, but of course he doesn't want to give in.  
  
"No! I don't care if I got bullied! I want to stay on Kei's side!" Yabu said. He really thought it is better to be bullied than to lose Kei. The girls laugh.  
  
"Jaa, we'll bully to ashes! Come on girls." Said girl4. There are like 7 girls vs Yabu. Of course Yabu loses. The girl6 grab his bag and takes his bentou out then she opened it before she dumbs it on the top of Yabu's head.  
  
"We'll have the boys help too tomorrow~" said girl5. The girls punches Yabu's body, even some of them steps on Yabu's head and stomach.  
  
"I... Won't stay a--away!" Yabu said while he holds the pain he bears on his stomach due to the punshes and stepping.  
  
"You'll give up alright." Girl6 said as she hit Yabu's head with baseball bat.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu manages to run away from the bully, but his condition is beaten up alright. Yabu walks limply to his class and he sits on his chair, he sulks there alone, until Kei comes in.  
  
"Kota? Oh God, what happen to you? Your face is all swollen and your clothes are dirty, your head is full of rice too." Kei said worriedly. Yabu looks at Kei sadly and then Yabu pulls Kei for a hug.  
  
"Nee, Kei, don't leave me... As lone as I have you, I'll be alright." Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
After that day, Yabu got bullied so hard, everyday he always have a new wound on his body, but he doesn't care. All he wanted is to be with Kei. Until one day he found a note on his shoes locker. It says :  
  
'Make my son hate you,  
or else,  
Is not only you who will get hurt.  
  
-K's mother'  
  
Yabu reads it and he doesn't care about it, so he throw the notes away. But then after school he got a call.  
  
"... Is this Yabu-san's son?" a man voice asks in the other line of the phone.  
  
"Yes, why?" Yabu replied, somehow he got a bad feeling.  
  
"I am Yamaguchi from the Maru Hospital. It is about your father, he got into an accident and he's badly injured." said Yamaguchi. Yabu got surprised, and he remembered the note on his locker.  
  
"How is he now?!" Yabu asks panicly.  
  
"He was hitted by a truck so his condintion is not very good, but we are really doing our best to heal your father. Anyhow, please visit Maru Hospital, and if it is possible please bring a relative like aunt or your mother." said Yamaguchi again. Yabu sighs.  
  
"I do not have relative left..." said Yabu.  
  
"Jaa, please come." Yamaguchi said again. Then Yabu hung up, and when he hung up, a message comes to his phone. So he opened it. It says :  
  
'I've warn you,  
It won't be just you who got hurt.  
By the way, if you report this to the police,  
I won't be touched by the law,  
As I didn't do the dirty work myself.'  
  
Yabu reads that message and got angry. He perfectly knows that Kei's mother who did this. Yabu angrily punched a wall nearby before he runs to the hospital.  
In Yabu's heart, he's doubting now, he is confused, should he keeps on close to Kei or just give it up?  
  
"... But I love him, and finally I have a change to be close with him... I won't give up just yet." Yabu said as he runs to the hospital.  
  
\--  
  
After he got back from thw hospital, he walks home. He is thinking how he can pay the hospital fees, since it his so expensive and he's just a high school boy. He doesn't have relatives too, and his mother was gone few years ago.  
  
"... I'll take so many part-time job... I'm sure I can work this out somehow..." Yabu said, he's being positive now. But all those positive thought instantly gone when he sees his house is on fire. The firefirghters are trying to put down the fire. Yabu falls to his knees. He got nothing left now. Then his phone rings, he got a message, it says :  
  
'Yes,  
I did that too,  
Stay away from my son,  
Then I'll retrieve your life into the way it is before.'  
  
Yabu got really angry and he throws away his phone. he curls up on the street and cries so hard.  
  
"Why... Why?!" he yelled out.  
  
... After those things happened to me, the next day, I said to Kei that I hated him so much and I want him to stay away from me while the truth is I loved him so much and and I want him to stay with me. I blamed evrything to him, I insult him and tried to make him hated me. I left notes on his shoes locker saying that I hated him and such, though it actually had a secret message on those messages, but he didn't noticed it. After that... I didn't have a friend at all, though his mother paid for my father's hospital fee and build a new house for me, but... I was so lonely... But I was grateful that my life come back to normal and at least I could see Kei from afar." Yabu tells the stories from years ago. Kei was too shock to give a reaction. He doesn't know his own mother would do such thing.  
  
"... So you pretend to hate him ever since then?" Kei asks. Yabu nods over and over again.  
  
"Yuuuuup! Hehehehe... But a day before graduation, he confessed to me. I was so happy, I would say YEEEEEESSSSS to him back then if I could... But I couldn't because his mother would ruined my life again if I did... Then nee, Angel-san, suddenly, I met him again! I even married to him! Yaaaay~ but... I have to divorce him..." Yabu said. Kei really want to know what's the reason.  
  
"Why? Is it because you have Hikaru?" Kei asks.  
  
"Buu buu! Wrong! Hikaru was just my assistant, I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend so Kei would divorce meeee~ The reason I merried to him was indeed money, but I also have other intention... I really do love him and I really want to keep our marriage. And once Aika back to normal, I will return his money too... But 5 days before the marriage his mother met me and said : 'since the intivation already spread out, and I cannot cancel it, go on, marry my son, but you have to be a bad husband, hit him, hurt him, make him divorce you. I will let you take all money you want, but you must divorce him, or else, I will ruin your life once again and bring Kei to his father in Canada.' she said so! I... I don't want moneeeeey! I want Kei! But if I don't divorce him... He'll be gone to Canada... And... And... I might never see him again..." Yabu said as he cries. He cries so hardly.  
  
"... At least nee, Angel-san, if I divorce Kei... I can still meet him or look at him... Yappari... 'loving someone' doesn't mean I have to have that someone..." Yabu said. Then he cried louder. Kei caresses Yabu's head.  
  
"It's sooooo hurt, Angel-san... It's so hurt! It's sooo hu...hurt..." Yabu said. He keeps on crying and repeating those words until he fall asleep. Kei kisses Yabu's head lovingly. And he said to the sleeping Yabu :  
  
"All these years I never know the truth,  
And finally I know it now...  
There's no way I will let you go or suffer anymore...  
I will do anything to keep us together.  
I won't give up on us!"  
  
TBC  
~~~

Please do leave me a comment nee~  
I'll be really pleased to get it~  
and,

** Thank you for reading! **


	9. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Yabu wakes up, he looks like a dumb person as he doesn't remember that he already told the truth to Kei.

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG-15  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary :** The next day Yabu wakes up, he looks like a dumb person as he doesn't remember that he already told the truth to Kei.

  
~~~  
The next morning, Yabu wakes up alone and his head is horribly hurt. He sits up and holds his head. He feels so much pain on his head. Yabu looks right and left. Then he looks at himself, he wears his T-shirt and a boxer, though it is really messy.  
  
"... I was drunk on the office... Then I walk home... Then... I don't really remember what I did afterwards." Yabu said to himself. Just when Yabu wanted to climb down the bed, Kei comes in.  
  
"Good morning~ You were drunken so badly last night, so I thought you might need some aspirin." Kei said nicely as he brings a tray of food, a glass of water and aspirin. Kei puts the tray on the night stand and sits on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing? Get out!" Yabu said. Ah, he's still playing cold.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to get out?" Kei asks. Yabu nods and takes the glass before he drinks the water in it.  
  
"Yeah. I hate you so much that I don't have apatite when you are around." Yabu said. Kei giggles and shakes his head. Yappari, Yabu is cute.  
  
"You are good at acting nee~ Do you even remember what you said to me last night?" Kei asks, there is a little glance of teasing tone.  
  
"Eh?!" Yabu looks at Kei.  
"Wh--what did I say?" Yabu asks panicly.  
  
"You said I am beautiful. You said I am nice. Then you said you love me so much~" Kei said proudly. Yabu's face turns pale.  
"Then you said about the past too. And about my mother." Kei said. Yabu's face turns even paler. He hugs his own knees and started to cry.  
"Eh? Why are you crying?" Kei asks.  
  
"Don't you know what it means? It means you have to go... Now that you know... Your mother would take you to Canada, then... I won't be able to see you..." Yabu said sadly. Kei giggles and caress Yabu's head lovingly.  
  
"No, she won't bring me to Canada. If she doesn't know that I know, then she won't bring me there." Kei said. He is right though.  
  
"But how about the divorce thingy? She said I only have one month left..." Yabu said sadly. Kei shakes his head.  
  
"We won't divorce. And she will not ruin your life for the second time. Well, back then you were just a high school boy, and so do I. If you did tell me, I might couldn't anything. But now, we're grown up. I can do something about it." Kei said gently. Yabu looks at Kei happily.  
  
“Really? What will you do?” Yabu asks. Kei smiles and lovingly holds Yabu’s hands.  
  
“You’ll see honey, you’ll see~” Kei said confidently. After that, silence filled the room, until Yabu grabs Kei’s hands.  
  
  
“Kei… Gomen nee… Gomen nee…” Yabu said. His tone filled with regret. Kei is happy to hear it somehow. Well, the fact that Yabu doesn’t hate him made him so happy too.  
“I was so rough on you, I hit you, I slapped you. I even called you ‘bitch’. I’m so sorry… I’m sorry. Forgive me… forgive me…” Yabu said half begging half crying. Kei hugs Yabu and gives him a pat on Yabu’s back. Kei nods and lets go off the hug.  
  
“It’s alright, Ko-chan.” Kei said lovingly.  
“But won’t you say sorry for being so rough last night? I mean seriously… it was my first time and you fucked me so hard.” Kei said casually. Yabu’s face turns shocked. He looks at Kei in disbelief.  
  
“I… I… I what?!” Yabu asks almost yelling.  
  
“You did me so hard last night.” Kei replied casually again. Yabu looks down afterwards and hugs his own knees.  
“Eh? What’s wrong?” Kei asks.  
  
“… I did you… yet I didn’t remember it… huuuaaaaa~ It such a waste!! It was my first time too!” Yabu said, he almost like crying. Kei laughs so hardly.  
“Don’t laugh… I’m really sad about it you know! …. Aaah… I wanted to do it with you like years already… and I finally did it and… I don’t remember it!!” Yabu said. Now he’s really crying. Kei pats Yabu’s head and kisses him gently.  
  
“Once we take care of my mother, we can have it again, peacefully~” Kei said cutely. Yabu wipes his tears while Kei looks at the clock.  
“Ah! It’s late already! I have to go to work~” Kei says as he grabs his documents on the shelf.  
  
“Nee Kei… Can I go with you? To your office?” Yabu asks. Kei looks at Yabu with tangled yet surprise look.  
  
“Eh? … it’s okay, but why?” Kei asks. Good point, why?  
  
“I… I just want to accompany you working…” Yabu said slowly rather like a shy little girl.  
  
“How nice of you~ But how’s your work?” Kei asks as he takes his bag and puts his documents there.  
  
“Aika is closed on Tuesdays. So can I?” Yabu said. Kei nods.  
  
“Of course. But are you sure? It might bore you~” Kei says but Yabu replied with a smile and a nod.  
“Jaa, go take a bath, have a breakfast then we’ll leave~” Kei said. Yabu excitedly gets out from the blanket and climbs down the bath.  
  
“Hai!” Yabu said.  
“Yatta~ I’m going to my spouse’s office~ Yay~” Yabu said to himself happily. Kei giggles.  
  
“Ara ara~ he’s just like he was years ago…” Kei said. Then when Yabu enters the bathroom, Kei takes his phone.  
“I better call Tsubaki and tell him I’ll be late~” Kei said.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu and Kei are walking on the corridor of the K-entertainment, they are walking to Kei’s office.  
  
“Ohayou, Kei-san~” some artists said as Kei passes by.  
  
“Un, ohayou.” Kei said nicely.  
  
“You’re sure popular among the artists… You always be popular nee, Kei~” Yabu said. His attitude is surely different than yesterday or the day before. He’s turning sweet now.  
  
“Of course I am. I’m their boss by the way…” Kei said as he giggles.  
  
“Ah! Sou da nee!” Yabu said. Kei grabs his office’s door knob, but by then Tsubaki stopped him.  
  
“No, Kei-sama!” Tsubaki said. Kei tilts his head.  
  
“Why can’t I go to my own office?” Kei asks. He got the point. Then Tsubaki points at Yabu.  
  
“Because you bring this person, Kei-sama.” Tsubaki said. Yabu points at himself and tilts his head.  
  
“Well… he’s my husband, so what if he’s going to my office?” Kei asks. Tsubaki pulls Kei to his personal office. Yabu followed as he tries to shoo Tsubaki’s hand away.  
  
“Hey… He’s my spouse! Don’t be so harsh!” Yabu said as he hugs Kei. Tsubaki rolled his eyes. Kei giggles as he feels so much difference in Yabu’s attitude. He’s such a cutie now.  
  
“You shut up, senpai.” Tsubaki said.  
  
“Senpai?” Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“He’s our kouhei when we were at high school, Ko-chan~” Kei said a simple explanation. Yabu nods.  
“So what’s up Tsubaki? It’s rare for you to be rude like that…” Kei said. Tsubaki sighs.  
  
“Kei-sama, this is a very bad time for you to bring Yabu-san to your office. I think it is better if Yabu-san gets out from K-entertainment building for now. And please do not leave my side or Takaki-san’s side. As Takaki and I can defend you.” Tsubaki said seriously. From the way Tsubaki talks, Kei knows that something serious is happening.  
  
“But… why?” Yabu asks. Tsubaki points to Kei’s office and said :  
  
“Because your mother is there, Kei-sama.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright, my fingers are tired ahahahaha~  
I made 3 fics today, and edited one,  
so in total 4~  
it was quite tiring....  
Somehow it was good decision to drop the idea of 24 fics ahahaha~ 

Jaa, what do you think?  
What will Kei do to make his marriage turns out lovely?

that's all for today,  
**Thank you for reading!**

 


	10. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip it?

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little fluff  
 **Summary :** Let's skip it?

  
~~~  
“Mother is here?!” Kei gets panic that he almost yells to Tsubaki. Tsubaki nods.  
  
“Yes, Kei-sama. Right now, Takaki-san is with her, having a chat. That’s why I suggest Yabu-san go out from this building and you keep stay by my side as I can defend you.” Tsubaki said. Tsubaki is right though, that might be a good idea. Even so, Kei shakes his head indicating that he doesn’t agree with Tsubaki.  
  
“No. This is a good change!” Kei said. Tsubaki and Yabu tilt their head.  
  
“What do you mean? Do you want to start a war with your own mother?” Tsubaki asks. He got a point indeed. Beside, if his mother knows about Yabu told Kei the story, then wouldn’t his mother takes Kei to Canada? Wouldn’t she ruined Yabu’s life again?  
  
“Yes, exactly! I want her to ruin Kota’s life once again…” Kei said. Yabu and Tsubaki look at Kei in disbelief.  
  
“Why Kei?” Yabu asks as he tries to calm down. Well, he thought Kei wants to take revenge because he ever hit Kei and insulted Kei.  
  
“Calm down, dear~ I have a plan~ Just follow it for now? But you have to be ready for suffering a little~” Kei said cutely, though his content of speech is a little scary. Ready for suffering a little? Seriously, what is he planning?  
  
“What are you planning, Kei? What if she hurt my father again? I… only have him and you… I don’t want my father or you got hurt…” Yabu said a little sadly. Kei pats Yabu’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine, I guarantee that.” Kei said. Then he looks to Tsubaki.  
“But just in case… Tsubaki, get one of our artist’s guard to follows Kota’s father everywhere and protect him, nee? I’ll give the payment this afternoon.” Kei said. Sou da nee, he works in entertainment, he knows quite a lot of guards or assistant who can protect his artists.  
  
“Yes, Kei-sama, I’m on it.” Tsubaki said as he grabs his phone and calls for the guard Kei asked for.  
  
“Your father will be fine… Now, let’s see my mother, and let’s show her how lovely you are~” Kei said as he grabs Yabu’s hand and leads him to Kei’s office.  
  
“Are we going to be alright?” Yabu asks to make sure. Kei smiles at him nicely and nods.  
  
“Yes, danna-sama~” Kei said as he opens his office’s door. By then Yabu can see Takaki and Kei’s mother is talking to each other in the couch.  Yabu gulps his saliva and tries his best to calm down. Kei notices that Yabu is not calmed, so he holds Yabu’s hand tightly.  
  
“Hello, mother~ How rare to see you here~ Is there anything you wanted to talk about?” Kei asks as he happily smiles and happily leads Yabu to his seat.  
“Take a seat, Ko-chan~” Kei said as he lets Yabu to sit on his chair behind his working desk. Yabu just nods and sits as Kei told him to. And by then Kei already notices that his mother is glaring at Yabu.  
“Mother?” Kei said. His mother snaps.  
  
“Ah… I have nothing to talk about… I was just visiting you… I thought…” Kei’s mother paused. Well, she thought Kei is tortured about the marriage.  
  
“Sou ka~ Hmmm… Yuya, would you mind to leave us for a while please?” Kei said. Takaki looks at the married couple confusedly and nods anyway before he goes out from the room. Kei’s mother looks tangled too. Maybe because her threat to Yabu doesn’t work?  
“So how are you, mother?” Kei asks casually as he smirks lightly. It looks like he’s enjoying to see his mother is tangled.  
  
“I’m fine… How about you?” Kei’s mother said, still looking at Yabu with threatening glare. Yabu tries not to make an eye contact to Kei’s mother.  
  
“I’m fine. After all, my husband is lovely, my work is going nicely, and I am healthy as ever~” Kei said proudly. Yabu grabs Kei’s hands as he feels so intimidated by Kei’s mother’s glare. Kei softly holds Yabu’s hand and calmed him down.  
  
“Your husband is lovely? How can that be? He married you for money, Kei.” Kei’s mother said in such hateful tone.  
  
“I did not! I’ll return the money I borrowed him, aside from that I really do love him!” Yabu said. Somehow he got the guts to say that. Kei’s mother glares at Yabu even more, but now rather than avoid the glare, now Yabu glares to Kei’s mother too.  
  
“He’s so lovely, mom~ He even accompany me working today~” Kei said. Kei’s mother cannot say anything.  
  
“Sou ka… Good then… But I tell you my son, soon or later you’ll regret your marriage you had with this man.” Kei’s mother said. She’s cornered alright, all she can do is threatening after all.  
  
“I won’t, mother~” Said Kei cutely. Kei’s mother lets out ‘tsk’ and she stands up from the couch.  
  
“I will be happier if you married Takaki-san though. Jaa, I’m going home.” Kei’s mother said with such irritating tone. Yabu giggles and let’s out ‘yatta~’ in very small voice while Kei waves his hands.  
  
“Jaa nee, mother~ Be careful at your way home~ Call me if you need anything~” Kei said nicely. Kei’s mother looks so annoyed, and slams the door close. Once Kei’s mother is out of sight. Yabu laughs.  
  
“She’s annoyed alright~” Kei said. Yabu nods and circles his hands on Kei’s waist before he pulls Kei to his lap. So now Kei is sitting on Yabu’s lap.  
  
“But I feel… a little bit worried.” Yabu said. Well, his life is at stake. Kei’s mother can ruin it once again in an instant. He’s worried about his father too. What if Kei’s mother hurt his father again like years ago?  
  
“It’s alright my dear. If she ruined your life, I’ll retrieve it.” Kei said. He looks at Yabu and smiles nicely.  
“If she learns that she can do nothing about your life, then she wouldn’t be able to do anything, right? I mean, what’s the point of she ruining your life if we can retrieve it like it should be without her help?” Kei said. He got a point. If they can retrieve Yabu’s life on their own, then there are no meaning on ruining it again, right?  
  
“You’re really smart nee, Kei-chan~” Yabu said as he hugs Kei. Kei tilts his head.  
  
“Why are you turning soooo clingy and huggy like this?” Kei asks as he holds Yabu’s hands. Yabu blushes a little.  
  
“Well… it’s been like 9 years I wanted to do things like this… But I was always shy and you weren’t my boyfriend or anything like it either… and since you’re my spouse now, I might as well do it…” Yabu explained it shyly. Kei giggles and looks at Yabu.  
  
“You’re such shy boy nee~ You don’t need to blush like that~” Kei said. Yabu blushes even more. Ah, they look like a happy married couple (they are though). But then there’s a message coming to Yabu’s phone.  
“Who is it?” Kei asks as Yabu reading the message, Yabu’s face turns pale.  
  
“It…it’s Hika…” Yabu said, he seems so panic and his face is so pale. Kei tilts his head as he wondered why Yabu looks so pale. Then Yabu said :  
  
“Aika is… burned down…”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Uwaaah I'm so tired~  
I had a lot of things to do today~  
Anyway,  
Gomen nee I can't reply comment today,  
I'll reply as soon as I can though~

Jaa,  
 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	11. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip this...

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary :** Let's skip this...

 

  
~~~  
“What?! That fast?” Kei said. He didn’t expected it would be that fast. Well, she just got out from this room and now Aika already on fire? Literary on fire? Kei did have a plan, but he didn’t expect that it has to be now. He’s low on funding right now, there’s no way he can retrieve Aika now, right this moment.  
  
“Un… Hika said… the factory is burned down… and… there’s no material left…” Yabu said. He looks so shock. Well… he was working hard to build Aika back, and now Aika is gone to ashes. Of course he’s shock.  
  
“I didn’t expect to be this soon. I don’t have money at me right now. I can’t help you, dear…” Kei said. Yabu keeps in silent as he still looked so shock. By then Tsubaki came in.  
“Tsubaki… Do I have personal income I can use?” Kei asks.  
  
“No, Kei-sama. There’s none. You just let out 500 million after all.” Tsubaki said. Kei thinks for a while.  
  
“Wait… Ko-chan what is Aika again?” Kei asks. Now that he said it, what is Aika?  
  
“Oh my, Kei… you don’t know what your husband does?” Yabu said as he giggles. He still looks a little stress though.  
“Aika is company worked on fashion. The brand is A Class~” Yabu said. Kei looks at Yabu and tilts his head. Well A Class is pretty famous bran of jackets and boots.  
  
“A Class? Seriously? You are the owner of the A Class?” Kei asks to make sure what he heard is true.  
  
“What? You don’t believe me?” Yabu asks. Kei avoids Yabu’s eyes as he really didn’t believe that. Yabu pouts and lets go of Kei’s waist and pushes him from his lap.  
  
“Hey don’t be mad… I was just never thought that I married someone so rich…” Kei said. Well, A Class is a very famous brand, and the owner is very rich. But if he’s rich and A Class is so famous, then why did it go bankrupt?  
“Wait… A Class is so famous and all, why did it go bankrupt?” Kei asks.  
  
“Well, A Class is famous for boots and jacket. It’s almost Summer, Kei. No one buy jacket on summer. As for the boots… the boots’ designer died few months ago and I haven’t find a good designer yet… and few weeks ago, I was tricked by an investor and lost almost like every assets Aika had…” Yabu explained. Now that makes a little sense. Kei nods.  
  
“Sou ka~ You know, since it is A Class, it wouldn’t take too much time nor money to retrieve it~” Kei said as he got a good idea to retrieve Aika for Yabu.  
  
“How?” Yabu asks. Kei winks and takes a document’s map on his desk, then he opens it and shows it to Yabu.  
  
“This is monthly rank of K-entertainment~” Kei said. Then he looks at Tsubaki.  
“Nee, Tsubaki, get me YamaChii duo, Takaki Yuya, Rei, Daiki, and Yuto please. Tell them to be here at 3.” Kei said. Tsubaki nods and gets out from the room to get those singers.  
  
“So…?” Yabu still doesn’t get what Kei is trying to do.  
  
“Silly~ I’m working on entertainment, you work on fashion! An entertainer needs fashion! I’ll get these top 5 singers to promote A Class~ That way your sell percentage will goes up then you can retrieve Aika without letting any money out~” Kei said. Ah, he’s right. He’s working for entertainment, he can tell the singers to promote A Class for free.  
  
“Ah that’s a good idea!” Yabu said cutely.  
  
“You still have some stock left right?” Kei asks.  
  
“Un I have~” Yabu said happily. Yabu pulls Kei back to his lap and kisses Kei’s cheek.  
“Thank you nee, you done so much for me.” Yabu said. Indeed, Kei did a lot for him. But then again, it’s his mom fault anyway. And what Kei wants now is get rid of his own mother and live happily as Yabu’s spouse.  
  
“Don’t mentioned it, Ko-chan~” Kei said as he leans to Yabu and does his paper works which is like mountain.  
  
\--  
  
Once they got home, he throws himself to the couch as he feels so tired. His works was tough, no wonder if he’s tired. He even signed like 100s documents. It’s 6 already, and he has to cook for dinner too.  
  
“Wait for a while nee… I’ll cook something right after this…” Kei said as he tries to stand up, but Yabu pushes him back.  
  
“No, I’ll cook for today… You’re tired… beside you can think it as an apology since I was so rude to you…” Yabu said nicely. He’s nice after all~ Kei smiles cutely and nods. He got back to lie position and tries to rest his shivering hands.  
  
“Nee, Ko-chan~ Can you make that egg-roll you used to make for me back in high school? I really like those~” Kei said as he remembered how Yabu cooks him egg-roll for lunch when they lived together years ago.  
  
“Un, sure~ What else do you want, Kei?” Yabu asks as he puts on an apron and takes some eggs and cheese.  
  
“Anything is fine~ As long as my husband cook it for me~” Kei said sweetly. Yabu giggles and continued cooking.  
  
“By the way… I haven’t seen Pyori… Can you look for him, please?” Yabu says. Kei nods and stands up. He goes to the back yard where Pyori usually lie down. But he can’t find Pyori there. He walks to the living and tries to look behind the TV where Pyori likes to hide. But he’s not there.  
  
“By the way… since when do you have Pyori?” Kei asks as he search for Pyori.  
  
“Like… 4 years? He has been my best-friend~ You know… I don’t have many friends who don’t bully me.” Yabu said as he pours the eggs to the frying pan. Kei nods and opens the front door to see if Pyori is on the garden. But no, Pyori is not there.  
  
“Nee, tell me how you started Aika?” Kei asks out of curiosity.  
  
“I didn’t feel comfortable on jackets I bought, so I redesign it and sew them myself. Then I wear it to collage, then those jackets I made happens to be so popular on my university, and some people started to buy them from me. Then my father said I should try to make a real shop. So I made it. It got bigger then it is Aika now.” Yabu explained as he puts some cheese on eggs he cooked before he rolled it.  
“How about you? How you make K-entertainment?” Yabu asks. This is a kind of warm conversation in a family nee? Kei giggles as he keeps trying to look for Pyori.  
  
“After graduated high-school, I worked up with Yuya. Our ambition is simple, and that was to be famous. He’s good at singing so I tried to look here and there to get him singing at café and event. And somehow he got so famous. He felt grateful to me and suggested to me to make an agency. So I did. And it got big somehow.” Kei said. Yabu nods as he puts the perfectly cooked egg roll on the plate. Kei looks for Pyori on the laundry basket since Pyori sometimes sulking there.  
“Nee… I can’t find Pyori…” Kei said worriedly. Yabu puts his chopsticks he used to cook and look at Pyori’s bowl. It’s still filled with the dog food.  
  
“Pyori didn’t eat his food from this morning too… Where is Pyori?” Yabu said worriedly.  
“I’ll cry if she’s gone… I love her so much… She accompanies me for 4 years already and she never leaves my side too…” Yabu said sadly. Then a text message comes to his phone. Suddenly he got a bad feeling. Is Kei’s mother did anything to Pyori? Yabu gulps as he doesn’t want that to happen.  
  
“Ah! Here she is~” Kei said as he finds Pyori under the sheet on his room.  
“Ko-chan, I found her~”  Kei yells as he picks Pyori up while Pyori licking Kei’s hands. Yabu sighs in relieve. He thought something bad happened to Pyori. He looked at his phone and reads the text message. But what he reads is a scary warning, it is from Kei’s mother, it is said :  
  
“If you don’t stay away from Kei voluntary,  
Then like it or not,  
I’ll take Kei by force.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

I'm sorry for not updating for 2 days... *bow*  
I'm busy with my senpai and some course lessons *sigh*  
I'll bee free the day after tomorrow though...  
And so I'll reply comment by then too,  
once again, gomen nee!

Thank you for reading!  



	12. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1500  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama

  
~~~  
Kei climbs down the stairs while having Pyori on his hands. He found Yabu looks at his phone’s screen in such hateful eyes, so he walks towards Yabu and puts down Pyori.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Kei asks. Yabu quickly puts away his phone and shakes his head, then suddenly he hugs Kei.  
  
“Just don’t ever leave my side, then I’ll be okay.” Yabu said. In his heart, he swears he’ll never let anyone takes Kei from him, not even Kei’s mother. Kei looks confused with Yabu’s behavior but he nods anyway.  
  
“Un…” Kei said. Yabu lets go of the hug and smiles, then just like that he goes back to his cooking.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu followed Kei to his office and completely forgot about his job as Aika’s executive. Well, right now, he only has Kei on his mind. No matter what he won’t let anyone lay a finger and takes Kei away from him. Not again.  
Yabu is hiding behind the signboard now, he’s observing Kei from afar and look for any suspicious person or Kei’s mother. He didn’t tell Kei about the message and obviously he follows Kei in secret.  
  
“Don’t you have work? Why are you following me to my office?” Kei asks as he busted Yabu behind the K-entertainment signboard.  
  
“I…. I…. You know… I…” Yabu shuttering, he doesn’t know what to say. Kei giggles and sighs.  
  
“Ah well, since you are here, care for some tea inside?” Kei said. Yabu smiles nicely as he nods. Kei holds Yabu’s hands and leads him inside the building, but then when Yabu walks inside with Kei, Yabu can see Kei’s mother talking with some man in black, and Yabu knows somehow that is not good.  
  
 _‘I have to take extra precaution’_ Yabu thought as he tightly holds Kei’s hands as if he would never let it go.  
  
\--  
  
Once they are on Kei’s office, Tsubaki and Takaki greet them well. Somehow Takaki is there. Isn’t he supposed to have show or interview or anything like it?  
  
“Yuya, aren’t you having a job?” Kei asks as he pours some tea for his husband. Takaki shakes his head while takes his cup for some tea too.  
“That’s not good… maybe you’re losing some fans?” Kei said half teasing. Takaki rolled his eyes and sits beside Yabu.  
  
“Nah~ My fans love me so much they’ll never go away~ since I love them too~” Takaki said proudly. Kei giggles and sits beside Yabu too, so Yabu is sitting between Takaki and Kei.  
  
“And why he is he here? Doesn’t he have a job?” Takaki said before he sips his tea. Yabu grinning while leans his head to Kei’s shoulder.  
  
“Well… I don’t know… he followed me here…” Kei said then he looks to Yabu.  
“Now that Yuya mentioned it… he’s right… Don’t you have work to do?” Kei asks to Yabu. Yabu avoids Kei’s eyes and looked down. He doesn’t want to tell Kei about the message theat. Somehow, he knows it is better for Kei not to know about it.  
  
“Not really… Beside I wanna be with you~” Yabu said, half flirting though. Kei sighs and laughs a little.  
  
“Flirty man you are Ko-chan~” Kei said. Takaki looks at Yabu and somehow he glares at him.  
  
“You better be a good husband for him, Yabu. Or I’ll cut you into pieces.” Takaki whispers to Yabu before he stands up. Yabu got a shiver because Takaki’s word.  
“I’m going to work.” Takaki said as he walks to the door.  
  
“Un. Ganbatte nee~” Kei said nicely as he reads some magazine on his table. By then, Takaki goes out from Kei’s office.  
  
“Aren’t you working? Why you read magazine?” Yabu asks as he leans his head to Kei so he can read the magazine too.  
  
“This is my work, Ko-chan~ I’m looking out for my artists and actors reputation on magazines~ I have to read all those 20 magazines you know…” Kei said as he points a stack of magazines on his desk. Yabu shakes his head as he never knows Kei has a tough job to do. By then, Yabu’s phone rings, Yabu looks who is it and stands up from the couch and walks away.  
“Who is it?” Kei asks.  
  
“From office… I’ll talk for a while nee…” Yabu said as he walks to the door so he can take the call outside.  
  
“Hika?” Yabu said on the phone. Well, it is from Hika, but this is not about work for sure.  
  
“I’ve done what you told me to, and I’ve located it.” Hikaru said on the other line of the phone.  
  
“Send it to me please. And at 5, come to Kei’s office and pick us up. Can you manage to do that?” Yabu asks. This is not his casual self, this is scary side of him. His tone are low and firm, unlike the usual Yabu who has gentle and loving tone.  
  
“Un. But… Kota… are you sure you’re going to do it alone? Isn’t that kind of danger?” Hika said, concerning about his boss. Yabu laughs a little.  
  
“I know… But don’t worry. I’ll be okay… Just keep this in your mind : give your all to protect him. Got that?” Yabu said firmly again.  
  
“Hai.” Hika replied.  
  
“Oh, and afterwards, make sure Kei doesn’t know a thing. Nee?” Yabu said.  
  
“Un, that’s easy~” Hika replied again.  
  
“Thanks. I’m counting on you, buddy~” Yabu said with a smile. This time, he’s back being the gentle Yabu. Then he hung up the phone. Just when he’s about to opens the door and goes inside Kei’s office again, someone pulls his shirt’s collar.  
  
“What was that about?” It was Takaki. Yabu looks at him and sighs he thought it was someone else.  
  
“Well… nothing you need to mind, Takaki-san~” Yabu said nicely, but then Takaki gives him a punch in his cheek.  
  
“Spill it out or you’ll get more.” Takaki said. Yabu hisses in pain. He wonders why Takaki punched him anyway.  
  
“Why? What did I do wrong to you?” Yabu asks as he caresses his own cheeks, well, it feels hurt.  
“Even years ago… I didn’t do anything to you! Yet you bullied me too! What’s your problem, huh?!” Yabu said, he’s half angry though. Eh? Takaki bullied him too back in high school? Now, that’s new.  
  
“You are my problem! If you didn’t exist, Kei would have dated me years ago!” Takaki said.  
  
“Ah, so you love Kei? But it’s one-sided since he loves me~” Yabu said, well, he sounded proud though. Takaki sighs and lets go of Yabu’s shirt’s collar.  
  
“Yeah. But hell, you married him already, besides he’s happy about it.” Takaki said sadly. He leans his back on the Kei’s office’s door and looks at Yabu.  
“But if you made him hurt in any way, I’m gonna rip you up.” Takaki said. Yabu leans his back on the door too.  
  
“I’ve hurt him once… and I never want to do that anymore. I’m gonna protect him and will never lose him for the second time.” Yabu said. Takaki smiles.  
  
“If that so, then good. Jaa, things about Kei earlier you talked at the phone, what was that?” Takaki asks. Yabu sighs.  
  
“I’ll tell you but you better don’t tell anyone.” Yabu said. Takaki gives Yabu his swears and so Yabu tells it.  
“Kei’s mother is trying to take Kei by force from me. Last night I got a threatening message telling that she’ll take Kei by force. By then I told Hika to investigate about it more, and so Hika goes to Kei’s mother’s office and spy on her, Hika came as an cleaning service so he was free to go here and there. Then Hika said he heard Kei’s mother is hiring hit men to kidnap Kei today. That’s why I followed him up until now.” Yabu said. Takaki nods.  
  
“So, you’re planning something, right?” Takaki asks. He’s right, Yabu is planning something.  
  
“Un. As what I heard, those hit men would have one last meeting with Kei’s mother before finally initiate their plan to kidnap Kei. That’s why tonight, Hika would bring Kei home and keep him safe, while I go to their meeting place and beat them up into pieces.” Yabu said with a lot of confident.  
  
“You serious? I mean… They’re hit men! They are good at fighting…” Takaki said. He has a point though.  
  
“And so do I.” Yabu said.  
“After tired of getting bullied and after graduated high school I trained myself with a lot of material arts. There’s no way I lose so easily to those hit men. Even if I lose… Hika would call up the backup. And I’m definitely gonna punch that old hag.” Yabu said. Takaki looks at Yabu seriously. He still thinks going against hit men alone is too risky. Besides, they are hit men, they are professional about fighting.  
  
“But… that’s too risky. Don’t you think you’ll need help?” Takaki asks. Yabu stands up straightly and looks to Takaki, then he looks at his own fist, he’s showing his determination.  
  
“If I don’t beat them up on my own, then there’s no meaning on it. If I don’t beat up those people and show how bad I want Kei, then Kei’s mother won’t understand… Besides…” Yabu paused. He smiled proudly and continued, he said :  
  
“If it is for Kei, I don’t give a crap about how much it takes.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright 3 more chap and it's over~  
and once this fic reaches its end,  
I'll make InooBu NC (one-shot for Afterlife Bussiness) and TaDaiki NC (One-shot for Love-Hate Relationship) 

The next chap would have violence...  
and Kei's mother would tell why does he hates Yabu so much~

Jaa,  
Hope you like it nee~

and,

**Thanks for reading!**

 


	13. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip it~

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG13  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, violence  
 **Summary :** Let's skip it~

  
~~~  
"You're saying that you'll do anything to have Kei?" Takaki asks as he also stands up straigh. Yabu nods and gives an angelic smile.

"I will, no matter what it cost me." Yabu said before he opens the office door and enters it, while Takaki still standing in front of the door.

"I... I still can't accept this... Why should it be him who married Kei!" Takaki said as he punches the wall beside him.  
"I bullied him and so he would go away... But what now? He got back and married Kei just like that! It makes me angry!" Takaki yells as he walks away. Well... He likes Kei. But, he always been Kei's best-friend, and Kei ended up friend-zone him.

"Takaki..." said someone from behind. Takaki stops his steps.

"Tsubaki?" Takaki said. It was Tsubaki who called him. He looks so troubled and confused.  
"What's up?" Takaki asks casually.

"You like Kei-senpai too?" Tsubaki asks. Sou da nee, Tsubaki also likes Kei.

"Yeah... But he is married now. So I gotta move on. You better do the same Tsubaki." Takaki said, he said so though his heart still ache.

"Nee... If we helped Kei's mother and make them divorce, won't that mean we have one more chance to be with Kei?" Tsubaki said. He's right though, if Yabu and Kei divorce, then Kei will be single again, which means they'll have another chance.  
"I... I wonder if we should help Kei's mother and trapped Yabu, and force them to divorce? I mean that way, we will have chance to be with Kei..." Tsubaki said again. Takaki thinks that might be right. Besides, Takaki really have a huge crush on Kei. Then Tsubaki asks to Takaki :

"So what do you say? Should we help Kei's mother?"

\--

Later that day, when Yabu and Kei are about to go home, Hikaru comes into Kei's office, just like Yabu ordered him to.

"Hikaru? Why are you here?" Kei asks. Hikaru bows his head and smiles nicely.

"Because Kota asked me to." Hikaru said. Yabu nods and looks to Kei.

"Gomen Kei... But can you go home with Hika? I'll go home later on~" Yabu said. He's good at acting, so he can easily said so, even if he is really scared right now. Well, he's about to fight for his love after all.

"Well... It's okay... But, why?" Kei asks. Yabu thinks quickly, and found a good reason.

"Because I want to give you a surprise, and you have to go home first and wait there with Hika." Yabu said. It's a good excuse. Though, he doesn't have surprise. Kei smiles so widely.  
"So please go with Hika nee?" Yabu said, half begging.

"Un. If you say so, danna-sama~" Kei said before he giggles. Yabu smiles and hugs Kei tightly. Yabu is going to fight with hit men after this, and to be honest, Yabu himself isn't sure if he is going to win. That's why he's being emotional right now. He's afraid he'll lose and the worst case, he can lose Kei.

"Jaa, please this way, Kei-san" Hika said with cute smile. Kei lets go of the hug and waves to Yabu.

"Jaa nee..." Yabu said as he waves his hands too.

"Un... See you later, Ko-chan~" Kei said as he walks away with Hika. Once Hika and Kei is out of sight Yabu takes his phone and looked at the map Hika sent to him. The map contains the meeting place.

"This time. I'm not gonna surrender to your threat, this time, I'll fight for opposing it." Yabu said. He has a lot of determination right now. His plan is to ruined the meeting Kei's mother has with her hit men, take down those hit men, and have a talk with Kei's mother by force.

\--

Hikaru and Kei are walking on the front gate of K-entertainment, they are going to the parking lot, and they have a little conversation while walking.

“How long have you known Ko-chan?” Kei started the conversation. Hika thinks for a while and answers.

“About 4 years I guess. How about you? I heard it’s about 9 years or so?” Hika said.

“I know him from 8 years ago, when we were 2nd grade of high school. But we parted for about 7 years after the graduation…” Kei said honestly. Hika nods.

“And why do you still like him even you already parted for 7 years?” Hika innocently asks.

\--

Yabu arrived on the meeting place. The meeting place is a small house which is the hit men’s headquarter. Yabu takes a deep breath before he opens the door of that house. When the door is opened, Yabu can see Kei’s mother is talking to 5 men in black.

“You! Why are you here?!” Kei’s mother asks, she’s half shock though. Kei’s mother smirks afterwards.  
“It’s okay… now that you’re here, I might as well destroy you…” Kei’s mother said. Then she turns his attention to those hit men.  
“Change of plan, boys. Just beat him up and you’ll get the money.” Kei’s mother said. Yabu knows this will happen, therefore he already ready for a fight.

“Bring it on~” Yabu said in such cool way. As Kei’s mother ordered them to, Those hit men attacks Yabu. 2 of them uses baseball bats as weapon while 3 of them got no weapon. Yabu is surrounded by 5 men, he’s out of number of course.  
“How about one on one?” Yabu makes an offer. But no good.  
“Alright 2 on one. How about that? Or you are just cowards that likes to be in a gang?” Yabu said.

“Fine. 2 on one.” The leader of the hit men said. And so the battle begins. The 2 person with weapon stand a head and tries to attack Yabu, but Yabu swiftly dodge it and takes a counter attack by punching man1’s stomach. Just by then the man2 attacks, but Yabu can guard himself well and kicks man2’s legs, though man2 able to dodge it. Then the man1 attacks on Yabu again, and again, Yabu swiftly dodge it and hits man1’s hand. Man1 dropped his bat, and Yabu takes it.

 

“Come on~ I thought you were better than that~” Yabu said proudly. Then man1 and man2 attacks on the same time, Yabu able to dodge it, but then man3 hits Yabu’s head which makes him falls to the ground. Hey, how about the 2 on one thing?  
“Yappari, playing dirty huh?” Yabu said as he hisses and tries to stand up while man4 tries to attack him. Yabu rolls over to dodge man4’s attack and take a counter attack by hitting him with the bat.

“We can’t play around, kid. We have to do our job quickly.” Man5 said as he attacks Yabu along with man1 and man2. Yabu dodge it but man3 attacked him by then, luckly Yabu able to jump and dodge it too.

“Listen, Mother-in-law-san, I’ll prove it to you, I’ll take down these guys and I will prove I am worthy enough for Kei!” Yabu yells out as he dodging the attacks and takes a counter attack.

\--

After 10 minutes of fighting, Yabu’s face already swollen here and there, and his body already has bruises. Though he already took down man1 and man2, but there’s 3 more men he has to defeat before he can talk with Kei’s mother.

“I… I will win it!” Yabu said as he hits man3’s head. Man3 passes out. Man4 and man5 are full of bruises already, but they are still able to fight, in the other hand, Yabu seems like he’ll collapse anytime soon.

“Let’s finish this, kid.” Said man4 while running with baseball bat to attack on Yabu. Yabu able to dodge the attack but then man5 attacks him and knocked him down. But then, Yabu gives all his might to kick man5 until he falls down, then Yabu stands up, even though he walks limply, Yabu able to punches that man5, and finally all the hit men are knocked down, but as a result, Yabu is badly injured.

“Nee, mother-in-law…” Yabu said as he drags his left leg. His left leg is broken and it’s hard for him to walk. But Yabu tries to walks to Kei’s mother anyway.

“Wh…why are you doing this much?” Kei’s mother said, it seems like she’s a little scared.

“Because nee, I love *cough* Kei so much… And no matter what I have to have him.” Yabu said as he walks closer.  
“Nee, mother-in-law, won’t you tell me why I am not worthy for Kei?” Yabu said, but afterwards he falls to the ground. Kei’s mother keeps in silent. Yabu tries to stands up again, but his leg and arms are hurt like hell.  
“Can you tell me… why?” Yabu asks again. Kei’s mother looks at him angrily.

“You are just unworthy, that’s why!” Kei’s mother said.

“Jaa, what will make me worthy for Kei?” Yabu asks seriously as he walks limply to Kei’s mother.  
“What can I do so I will be worthy of Kei?” Yabu asks again.

“Nothing will make you worthy!” Kei’s mother said as she takes out a gun. Yabu’s eyes get widen. Kei’s mother pulls the trigger of the gun and … the bullet goes through Yabu’s left arm. Yabu falls down and screams in pain. Kei’s mother laughs sarcastically as she walks to the door, she’s running away now. And before Kei’s mother walks out from the door, she stopped by the door and looks at the hurt Yabu, and said :

“Because you’ll just hurt Kei…  
Just like your father hurt me…”

TBC  
~~~

Alright 2 more to go~  
Tomorrow the 14th will be posted and the day after tomorrow the final chap is posted~  
Though... I must say, this problem about Kei's mother and Yabu is a cliche...  
It's just like usual story would...  
but I guess the ending part is a little different from others stories...  
Please look forward to it~

and,

** Thank you for reading! **


	14. Soon To Be Lovely Marriage

**Title :** Soon To Be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

  
~~~  
“Wh—what?” Yabu asks as he tries his best to stay conscious. Kei’s mother looks back to him and sits near Yabu.

“It is doesn’t matter if your father only hurt me, the problem is, he acted so sweet and all, he made me pregnant and left me just like that!” Kei’s mother said, Yabu doesn’t have any energy left to even say a thing, he’s too beaten up.  
“and the baby was Kei! You and Kei have the same father! That’s why I’ll never let you be with Kei! It’s so improper in many ways, where do I have to put my pride if anyone knows Kei married his own brother?!” Kei’s mother said, now that’s new. Yabu never knows that his father is also Kei’s father.

“Wh…What do you *cough* m—mean?” Yabu said as he tries to stop the bleed on his left arm. Kei’s mother face-palmed herself.

“Isn’t what I said clear enough? You and Kei are brothers. Kei’s father is your father. After he got me pregnant, he suddenly said he already had a wife. Then years after that I found out you are his son.” Kei’s mother once again explained it. Yabu sighs as he just knows that fact.

“But… it doesn’t matt—“ Before Yabu can even finish his words, Kei’s mother stands up.

“I just don’t want my reputation fall just because Kei married you, his own brother. Besides, I hate you so much as you are his son with another woman!” Kei’s mother said. She looks so hurt when she said so.  
“I know the fact that you are not your father, and I am fully aware of that. But I can’t help but to hate you as well as your father.” Kei’s mother said as her tears fall down her cheek.

“But I… I *cough* wa—“ again, before Yabu can say anything, Kei’s mother cut him.

“Shut up! No matter how much you want to be with Kei, you can’t be with him! He’s your little brother! And I’m sure Kei will be very sad if he knows that fact… so it’s better for you to just give up!” Kei’s mother said. Well… if Kei and Yabu are siblings that is improper for them to married, but hey, who cares? As long as they love each other, right? But ah well, everyone have their own opinion.

“It’s such s—shame…” Yabu said followed by sighing. He is panting so hard since he is tired from the fight and he’s bleeding so much.

“Yes, that’s a shame. Now you understand, right? So please just stay away from my son.” Kei’s mother said. Then Yabu smiled, but his smiled look like an expression of tired. While Yabu starts to lose his consciousness, Kei’s mother goes away and walks away from the house, leaving Yabu with other hit met who are passed out already.

\--

Kei is getting worried over Yabu, since it is 9 PM and he hasn’t come back yet. Kei looks at the clock like 9 times in a minute. Hikaru still there, trying to contact Yabu but no use, Yabu didn’t answer his phone.

“Where is he? It’s late already… Hika, honestly, where is he?!” Kei asks as he looks at the clock for the nth times.

“I don’t know the exact place, but… I know his whereabouts…” Hikaru said honestly, as he also concern about Yabu.

“Jaa, let’s go there and look for him! I can’t wait any longer! I’m worried about him!” Kei said as he grabs Pyori’s leash.  
“Come on, Hika.” Kei said as he runs to the door with Pyori, Hika followed too.

\--

Hika and Kei walking round the residence to look for Yabu. Pyori leads Kei to the house Yabu is in. Pyori runs to Yabu and licks his face.

“Ko-chan!” Kei said as he runs to Yabu who is unconscious on the floor with many wound on his body and there’s so many blood too.  
“Hikaru! Help!” Kei yells out for a help. Hikaru runs there and looks how bad Yabu’s condition is now.

“Oh my… I’ll call an ambulance!” Hikaru said as he grabs his phone and hopes that it’s not too late to save Yabu. Well, it looks like Yabu has lost a lot of blood already, besides he looks so weak too.

“Ko-chan, hang in there!” Said Kei as he rips his own shirt to stop the bleeding on Yabu’s left arm. Kei’s tears fall down, he hugs Yabu so dearly and kisses Yabu’s head.  
“Please… don’t leave me…” Kei said slowly.

“The ambulance will he here in 2 minutes. As for now, maybe it’s better for us to wait.” Hikaru said. Kei nods and wipes his tears.

“Why is he here anyway? Do you know, Hika?” Kei asks. Sou nee, Kei doesn’t know why Yabu is here. He doesn’t know about his mother threatening Yabu.

“Actually…” Hikaru thought it’s better for him to tell Kei the truth, so he did.

\--

They are on the hospital now. Kei’s feeling is messy. He’s angry yet sad yet he’s also worried. He’s sad because Yabu is still unconscious, he’s mad because Yabu didn’t tell him about the threatening message, and he’s worried over Yabu. He’s holding Yabu’s hand tightly, hoping Yabu will be awake soon. And yes, he does awake.

“Kei…” Yabu said dearly as he smiles.

“The hell are you thinking?! You fight those people on your own?!” Kei yell immediately, but then he burst to tears and hugs Yabu.  
“You made me so worry… Are you okay?” Kei asks. Yabu laughs lightly.

“I’m sorry, dear. I just need to do what I have to do. I have to clear things out.” Yabu said.  
“I really wish your mother is here, so I can tell her something…” Yabu said again. Kei tilts his head as he doesn’t know what happen, or about the brothers thing. By then 2 people come inside the room.

“Tsubaki? Yuya?” Kei tilts his head even more.

“Just this time, Kota, we’ll help you.” Takaki said as he walks out the door.

“Just this time we’ll give you a hand, but next time, you better be careful or Kei would be mine.” Tsubaki said too. Then Takaki comes in again with Kei’s mother. Looks like Tsubaki and Takaki forces Kei’s mother to come here. Yabu smiles.

“Thank you, Tsubaki, Yuya.” Yabu said. Kei stays in silent as he doesn’t know the situation is.

“Why do I have to be here? I told you everything, can’t you understand that?!” Kei’s mother said angrily. Yabu shakes his head and sighs.

“I do understand, but you do—“ Before Yabu can finish his word, Kei’s mother cuts him.

“What do you want now?! Isn’t it cl—“ this time Yabu can’t take it anymore, he has lose his patience. He cuts Kei’s mother words.

“Stop and listen to me!” Yabu said.  
“Kei and I aren’t sibling…” Yabu said again. When he said that Kei’s mother looks shock. Kei looks at Yabu in confuse while Tsubaki and Takaki look at him in clueless face. Then Yabu continued.

“I was adopted.  
Which means, I am not blood related to Kei,  
This way, am I worthy for Kei?”

TBC  
~~~

I'm sorry I can't reply comment today,  
I'm a little bit busy,  
but I'll reply them as soon as I can~

**Thanks for reading!**   



	15. Soon to be Lovely Marriage

**Title :** Soon to be Lovely Marriage  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 

  
~~~  
Kei’s mother didn’t see that coming. Well, all her life was trying to get Yabu away from Kei, because they are related by blood, but now she knows that she is wrong, all she did is meaningless. Yabu sighs as he feels this is so silly.  
  
“It’s a shame. All those years, you tried to separate me, you even ruined my life, just for something that is wrong? It’s so silly to be honest.” Yabu said. Kei looks confused with what happened. He doesn’t know about his mother’s reason yet after all.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Kei asks with small voice. Kei’s mother sighs, looks like she regretted what she did.  
  
“Are you serious about adoption?” Kei’s mother asks to make things clear.  
  
“Yeah. When I was adopted I was 6, so I understand about it already.” Yabu said while tries to reach his bag which is under the bed. Kei takes it for him and gives it to him.  
“Here’s a proof if you don’t believe in me.” Yabu said as he takes out his wallet and gives Kei’s mother a thick paper.  
“That is a latter from my father 11 years ago, when he was in England for work. I send him a letter asking who are my real parents  and why did he adopt me, and this is his reply.” Yabu said again. Kei’s mother opened that thick paper and it has England stamp in it. And the date is really 11 years ago. Then Kei’s mother reads it.  
  
“Dear, son  
I am fine, as always I am working hard for you~  
How’s your school? How’s your friends? Everything went out nicely, right?  
About your real parents, I don’t know anything… When I picked you from the convent, the only thing the caretaker told me was they died because of illness and they had no siblings.  
As for the reason why I adopted you,  
Actually there was a very beautiful woman I love so much her name is Miku, we were dating and all,  
I was so sure that we love each other, but then, my parents got into critical state on the country side they lived in, so I rushed there to see them, but after that I lost contact of Miku, I tried to call and message her, but it didn’t reach her. After 2 months, my parents died and I got back to Tokyo, looking for her again, I asked everyone and I found out Miku is pregnant, which is my child. I was happy actually, until I found out she already married with someone else. I was so shock, I wanted to see it myself, and I did. She looked so happy with her husband, that’s why I decided not to bother her anymore. I thought, I have to let her have happiness. After 7 months, I was still alone and watching her from afar. She gave birth of a nice baby boy, he is my son, my real son.  
For 7 years I kept on looking at her and my son from afar, wishing them happiness, until I visit the convent and saw you. The first time I saw you, I feel so happy and comfortable. We have so much in common, and you are in the same age of my real son, so I adopted you. And then, I fully concentrate on you that I forgot about looking at Miku and my real son from afar.  
For me, Kota, you are my real son, just like Mika’s son.  
  
Love, Dad” Kei’s mother reads it as her tears flows down. Now she gets it all. Everything she has done to Yabu was really unnecessary as Yabu doesn’t have same father as Kei.  
  
“So… I still don’t get it…?” Kei asks. He is clueless about what happen, he doesn’t know anything yet.  
  
“Your mother was my father’s lover, then she got pregnant, the baby inside her was you, Kei. When your mother wanted to tell my father, my father gone to country side to see my sick grandparents. After that, when my father went back to Tokyo, he heard about your mother maternity of his child and looked for her. But when he found her, your mother already married with your step father who is in Canada now. Years after that, my father adopted me, then we coincidently went into the same high-school. Your mother noticed my name which is Yabu which is same as my father, and thought that my father has married another woman and have me while the truth is he never got married. Your mother thought we are related by blood because we have same father, which is wrong because I was adopted.” Yabu sums it up once again. Kei nods as he understand it now. Now that all of them know this is just a stupid misunderstanding, it sounds so silly. Yabu looks at Kei’s mother.  
“You know, my father still loves you. But he kept it on his own. If only you didn’t marry Inoo-san, my father would have married you.” Yabu said honestly. Kei’s mother still in burst of tears.  
“But in the other hand it’s good. Since if you did, my father wouldn’t adopt me, and I wouldn’t be able to meet Kei. Now… you approve our marriage, right?” Yabu asks. Kei’s mother keeps in silent but she nods her head.  
  
“Now that I know all of this… it feels so stupid… I mean… if she asked right from the start then she didn’t have to burn Aika, or have to beat up Ko-chan…” Kei said. Kei’s mother sobs like a little kid, it seems like she regretted what happened.  
  
  
“Sou nee~ But it’s okay~ We’re approved now~ We can have lovey-dovey married couple days now~” Yabu said happily. Then he looks at Takaki and Tsubaki.  
“And thanks for bringing her here. I will cherish Kei’s love for me for sure~” Yabu said proudly. Tsubaki and Takaki rolled their eyes and smiled.  
  
“Better be careful or we might snatch him away from you~” Takaki said jokingly. Yabu pulls Kei closer to him and hugs him.  
  
“I won’t let you~ He’s mine!” Yabu said like a little kid defending his toys.  
  
“I… I’m sorry for what I’ve done, Kota…” Kei’s mother said. Yabu smiles like an angel. Then he said :  
  
“It’s alright. Just… from now on, don’t interrupt me and Kei~”  
  
\--  
  
  
Later that day, Kei brings Yabu home from the hospital and both of them in the bed room now. They are about to sleep. They seem to have lovely atmosphere now. They are lying side by side, face to face while holding each other’s hand.  
  
“So… we are finally done with my mother’s issue?” Kei asks. Yabu nods as he gently caresses Kei’s hand.  
“If only we know it sooner…” Kei said. He sounds irritated. Yabu giggles lightly.  
  
“Maa… at least now we’re together~ Peacefully~” Yabu said with a smile on his face. Kei nods and smiles too.  
  
“Nee… To think about it nee… I never heard you saying you love me when you’re sober yet…” Kei said. Yabu’s face blushes in instant.  
  
“E-eh? You… You have!” Yabu said while blushing. Kei giggles and shakes his head.  
  
“But I think I want more! Say it again! Again!” Kei said excitedly. Yabu looked down and sighs.  
  
“I… love you…” Yabu said slowly. Kei can be a teaser sometimes, so he pretends like he didn’t hear it.  
  
“What? Can’t hear you~” Kei said. He’s mocking Yabu alright.  
  
“I love you!” Yabu said, half yelling. Kei laughs lightly, but then his laughs stopped because Yabu kisses his lips.  
“I love you so much that maybe some people would say it’s too much…” Yabu said after he broke the kiss. But this time, he said it boldly, he doesn’t even blush. In return, Kei is the one who is blushing now.  
“I love you, Kei… I love you~” Yabu said it more which makes Kei even more blushing.  
  
“I… love you too…” Kei said it shyly, but Yabu can hear it perfectly.  
  
“Yeah~ I know that~ You love me~ You can’t love anyone but me~” Yabu said, half teasing. Kei softly punches Yabu’s chest while blushing like hell.  
“Nee… Let’s go on a honeymoon!” Yabu said it suddenly. Kei looks up to him.  
  
“Eh?” Kei tilts his head.  
  
“We didn’t go on one before. So let’s go on a honeymoon! Romantic hotel, romantic view, romantic dining, just for the two of us~” Yabu said. It’s a good idea tough. Kei smiles. It seems like, from now on their married life won’t be bothered anymore. It seems like finally they can have a good marriage life. Thinking that kind of beautiful things ahead, Kei nods and said :  
  
“Un~ Let’s~”  
  
END  
~~~

Sorry that this is so late... *bow*  
I went on a trip for few days~

Sorry if the ending isn't really good *bow again*  
and sorry for not replying the comments for these few days *bow again*  
but this time I will reply! *puppy eyes*

Jaa, next up will be TaDaiki NC... then,  
I was thinking to make YamaJima though,  
but I guess I'll stick around YabuNoo for a while~

**Thanks for reading!**   



End file.
